Taking Care of Marley
by KRiSTiNEDAHLiNG
Summary: Brooke and Nathan love being Marley's godparents, but when a car accident claims Peyton and Jake's lives will they be ready to be her real parents? AU obviously. Brooke/Nathan.
1. And So It Begins

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO I'M PRETTY SURE THAT I SHOULDN'T START A NEW STORY WHEN I'M STRUGGLING TO UPDATE LOVE IN BEANTOWN, BUT I JUST REALLY LOVE THE THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND THOUGHT YOU MIGHT ALSO. I'M SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING LOVE IN BEANTOWN I'VE JUST HIT A ROADBLOCK WITH IT. ONCE I CAN FIGURE OUT WHERE TO GO WITH IT I WILL UPDATE. SO ENJOY THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **

**BACKGROUND INFORMATION: THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE STORY. OH AND LAINEY O'CALLAHAN EXISTS IN THIS STORY ALSO BECAUSE I LOVE HER TOO MUCH TO NOT BRING HER ALONG FOR ANOTHER RIDE. MOST OF THE INFORMATION YOU'LL FIND OUT AS YOU READ. DON'T YOU HATE THAT? HAHA. **

**RATING: PG-13 **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL, BUT I DO OWN THIS FABULOUS STORYLINE AS WELL AS A COUPLE OF CHARACTERS IN IT! **

**CHAPTER ONE: AND SO IT BEGINS**

**- - - **

You would have never recognized her as being Brooke Davis, fashion extraordinaire had you seen her in the New Brunswick County airport that evening. Sure she was wearing a black and silver sequined dress with Dior sunglasses, but despite looking fashionable there was something off about her appearance. It was probably the fact that she was being helped through the airport by her assistant Millicent. She looked like a lost puppy. When she saw him waiting in baggage claim she did the first thing she could think of, she ran to him and hugged him tightly while willing herself not to break down in his arms. "It's just not fair," she mumbled into his chest.

He ran a hand through her silky brown hair. "I know Brookie, I know." He kissed her softly on the forehead. He knew he had to be strong for the two of them.

Lainey, who was standing beside Millicent watched the embrace and felt her heart break for them. "He cried the entire way to JFK." She confided to Millicent quietly.

"She hasn't cried yet, but I have a feeling that'll change soon. I just have no idea what to do for her." They'd just finished her fashion show and had been on their way to an after party when she'd received the news. Millicent had been nervous and confused when she heard Bevin who was practically sobbing into the phone still of all the things she had expected it wasn't what Bevin would after at least two solid minutes finally stop crying long enough to get out, that Peyton and Jake had been in a car accident and they hadn't survived. The black Lincoln they'd been riding in had pulled a U-turn and they'd gone straight to the airport hence their clothes which were more suitable for a club.

"He was on a date with Haley. You should have seen her face when she first saw me." Haley and Lainey didn't get along. It had a lot to do with the fact that Brooke and Lainey did. "He dropped eight twenties on the table and followed me out of the restaurant. She tried to join us, but thankfully he told her that wouldn't be a good idea. I held him the entire ride."

Nathan wrapped his arm around her waist protectively as they walked out of the small airport and to the black Navigator that Lainey had rented for them. He was happy that the news hadn't leaked to the press. They would be vultures waiting for the perfect shot of him consoling Brooke. Throughout his tenure in the NBA he had learned that heartbreak sold magazines. He helped her and then their assistants into the Navigator before climbing in behind them.

"Here's the address," Lainey handed the driver a sheet of paper and then settled back into her seat. She wished there was something she could say to make everything better, but was at a loss for words.

"Do they know what happened?" Brooke asked quietly. Millicent hadn't supplied much information. Brooke wasn't sure if it was because she didn't know or because she didn't have what it took to share that kind of awful news.

Lainey shook her head no. "Bevin hadn't made much sense. She was crying too hard. All I could make out was that there had been an accident and well you know." She couldn't bring herself to say that Peyton and Jake had died. It was so hard to believe.

Brooke nodded and then looked out the window. It had only been a little over eight months since the last time she'd been to Tree Hill for Marley's birthday celebration, but now sitting in the car it felt like a lifetime to her. She'd actually had time to have a real conversation with Peyton just that morning. Often they exchanged text messages, emails, and voicemails, but rarely did they have time to just sit and talk on the phone like they had in college. Peyton had wished her luck with her fashion show and they'd discussed the fact that her and Jake were contemplating having another child, but were worried that Marley wouldn't adjust well to having a sibling. Brooke stifled a sob. She put her head in her hands. How was it that she hadn't thought of Marley until now? She'd been so dismayed and consumed that she hadn't even thought about the fact that while she had lost her best friends Marley had lost her parents. "Oh Nate…"

Nathan hugged her tighter. He could feel her body convulse as she sobbed.

"This just isn't fair. Peyton and Jake are so young." She couldn't quite bring herself to say that they were so young. It was too foreign to talk about them in the past tense.

"I know Brooke. I know."

"They're not even thirty. What is Marley going to do without her parents?"

Nathan ran a shaky hand through his short black hair. He'd thought about that during the flight from New York. While his relationship with his parents had never been exactly kosher he still couldn't have imagined life without them. He could only imagine what Marley must have been going through right now. "We'll make sure she gets everything she deserves. It won't be easy for her, but we'll be there for her."

Brooke realized then that she had to be strong for the blonde haired little girl who enjoyed practicing her free throws in her hot pink tutu. She had to look past her pain to be there for Marley. She owed it to Peyton and Jake. She sat up a little bit and wiped her tears before pulling out her compact so she could check her makeup. If she was going to be strong, she had to look the part.

- - -

Marley was upstairs in bed listening to a bedtime mixed CD her Mom had made for her when she heard a car pull into the driveway. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on. She thought maybe Aunt Bevin and Uncle Gabe had gotten into a fight or something. All she knew was that Aunt Bevin wouldn't stop crying. She crawled out of her bed and looked out the window. She gasped when she saw Aunt Brooke, Uncle Nathan, Lainey, and Millicent all pour out of a black SUV. She watched quietly as Bevin made her way into the front yard and enveloped them in a hug. Nothing was making sense. She grabbed the robe Aunt Brooke had bought her in Japan for her birthday and decided to go downstairs to get some answers.

- - -

Bevin who in high school had been voted Bubbliest Personality looked flat out defeated when she reached Nathan and Brooke in Peyton and Jake's front yard. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun and she was wearing sweats. Her eyes were red from crying. "I don't know how to tell her." She said in reference to Marley who'd been upstairs in bed when she received the news.

"She doesn't know?" Lainey asked worriedly.

Bevin shook her head know. "I couldn't do it. I tried, but I just I couldn't. I started to open her door at least a half dozen times, but I just I knew that I wouldn't be able to get the words out."

"It's understandable Bev. You already had to break the news to enough people as it is. I can only imagine how hard that must have been." Brooke could tell just by looking at Bevin that she was upset at herself for not being able to bite the bullet.

"The question is how are we going to tell Marley and when are we going to tell her." Nathan wondered aloud.

"Tell me what?" Marley asked the huddled group quietly. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you had a fashion show tonight Aunt Brooke."

Brooke took a deep breath and willed her voice to be steady. "I did. Will you come with me to the sunroom? There's something that I need to tell you."

Marley looked at the group. She was confused as to why everybody was being so weird. She nodded and then followed Brooke to the sunroom. She barely noticed that Nathan was following them.

Nathan hadn't actually wanted to follow them. The immature jock in him had told him to let Brooke take the lead on this one. Let her be the one to deal with a devastated ten year old. The other side of him he often referred to as his inner Jake insisted he follow her. He was her godfather just as much as Brooke was her godmother. He appropriately listened to his inner Jake.

Marley watched them fidget in silence for at least two minutes before finally speaking up. "What's going on? Why is everyone being so weird? What are you doing here?"

Brooke closed her eyes before speaking. "Mar tonight your Mom and Dad were driving back to their hotel in Savannah and there was an accident."

"What? Are they okay? What happened?" Marley demanded.

"The police aren't completely sure what happened other than that the guy in the other car was drunk."

"But they're okay right?" Marley's voice was barely a whisper. She felt like this all just a movie or a bad dream. There was no way this was real life.

"Mar your Mom and Dad are?" Brooke stopped. She just couldn't bear to say it.

"Your Mom and Dad are gone. They didn't make it." Nathan said quietly.

Marley could feel her entire world crash down around her. She felt herself start to heave and knew that she was about to have an asthma attack which was worsened by the fact that she was sobbing.

Brooke hopped up to grab Marley's spare inhaler from the kitchen.

Nathan picked the small girl up and helped her breath until Brooke finally returned.

It took them an hour to get her to fall asleep. By the time they succeeded they were both too tired to even make it down the hall. They both ended up falling asleep one on either side of her to the sound of Belle and Sebastian in the background.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THAT WAS THE END OF THE VERY FIRST CHAPTER OF A STORY THAT I KNOW FOR FACT I SHOULDN'T HAVE STARTED. AS YOU CAN SEE IT IS VERY AU! HAHA. I'M OBSESSED WITH THIS STYLE OF STORY. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND REVIEWING THAT'D BE TOTALLY AWESOME. IF YOU CAN'T ALREADY TELL THIS WILL EVENTUALLY END A BROOKE/NATHAN BECAUSE THAT'S MY FAV OTH SHIP! LIKE I SAID LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE ASAP! - KRISTINE.**


	2. Saying Goodbye

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS FOR COMING BACK TO READ CHAPTER TWO. SOMEONE WAS WONDERING HOW OLD MARLEY IS, SHE'S TEN. YOU'LL FIND THAT OUT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, BUT JUST IN CASE YOU WERE DESPERATE I FIGURED I'D CLUE YOU IN RIGHT OFF THE BAT. IF YOU'RE A HUGE HALEY, LUCAS, OR JULIAN FAN YOU MAY HATE ME BY THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. I'M NOT SO KIND IN MY PORTRAYAL OF THEM. I JUST THOUGHT I'D WARN YOU. ANYWAY THANKS AGAIN FOR CHECKING THIS OUT. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AS MUCH OR ALMOST AS MUCH AS THE FIRST ONE. **

**BACKGROUND INFORMATION: THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE STORY. OH AND LAINEY O'CALLAHAN EXISTS IN THIS STORY ALSO BECAUSE I LOVE HER TOO MUCH TO NOT BRING HER ALONG FOR ANOTHER RIDE. MOST OF THE INFORMATION YOU'LL FIND OUT AS YOU READ. DON'T YOU HATE THAT? HAHA. **

**RATING: PG-13 **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL, BUT I DO OWN THIS FABULOUS STORYLINE AS WELL AS A COUPLE OF CHARACTERS IN IT! **

**CHAPTER TWO: SAYING GOODBYE**

**- - - **

"When will you be back?" Haley whined as she plopped down on her bed and nibbled on a rice cake. It had been a week since Nathan had rushed back to Tree Hill with that bitch assistant of his Lainey. It had been three since the last time she'd gotten laid. To put it mildly Haley had an itch that desperately needed to be scratched and it was bringing out the worst in her.

Nathan sighed. He knew he should have let the call go to voicemail. The last thing he needed right now was Haley's whining. The funeral was in a couple of hours. Bevin and Brooke took Marley to get her nails done in hopes that it would keep her mind off of everything that was happening while Lainey and Millicent saw to the remaining details down at the church. His job had been to intercept all of the flowers and various condolence gifts that had been arriving since the crack of dawn over the course of the last couple of days. Everyone from artists Peyton had worked with to Jake's clients had been sending their regards. "I told you Hales that I'll be home as soon as I can. There is a lot going on right now. Marley really needs me."

"I just don't understand why I couldn't join you down there. I'd really like to get to know Marley. You don't have to go through all of this alone. I can help shoulder some of the burden."

"Haley…" He started hoping that would keep her from saying anything else. It didn't.

"Lainey got to go with you."

"Lainey is my assistant Haley. She's here with me because of that reason alone. It's not like this is some sort of fucking vacation for me. I'm tired. I'm drained. I've got a million things going on and I feel like I can't even focus. Lainey is here helping me get my head on straight." Nathan fumed. Part of the reason he snapped was that he had so much built up frustration from everything that had happened. The other part had a lot to do with the fact that she was getting on his last fucking nerve. Haley had a lot of good qualities, but she also had a lot of bad ones.

"There's no reason for you to get snippy with me." Haley muttered.

Nathan let out a sigh of relief when he heard someone ring the doorbell. "Listen Hales someone is at the door. I've got to let you go. I'll talk to you later."

"Later as in like tonight or tomorrow?"

"Later as in later. Bye Hales." Nathan hung up his cell phone and opened the door only to find yet another flower delivery man. He sighed as he retrieved the small clipboard the man was holding and scrawled his valuable signature on the bottom line. As he closed the door he couldn't help but wonder just how many flower shops there were in Tree Hill.

- - -

Lainey sighed as she fixed a large portrait of Peyton. It was the last thing they had to do before going back to Peyton and Jake's to change into more appropriate funeral attire. "God was she beautiful." Lainey replied in reference to the glowing picture of Peyton.

"Marley looks just like her. Thank god though she takes more after Jake. Brooke tells horror stories about how moody Peyton was as a teenager." Millicent joked. "I remember the first time I met Peyton I was convinced that Brooke had made them all up, but Peyton confirmed everything Brooke said. She claimed that it was motherhood that made her realize that life really didn't suck nearly as bad as she thought it did, well that and Jake."

Lainey sighed. "I can't even begin to imagine what Brooke, Nathan, and Marley are going to do without them. I know Nathan relied on Jake. After every game Jake was the first person he called. They'd go over every detail."

"I'm sure Haley hated that." Millicent had only met Haley once, but she knew enough to know that Haley didn't like playing second fiddle to anyone especially Brooke Davis.

"Of course she did. You know how she is. Nathan refused to comply with that demand. She sent me the nastiest text message last night demanding to know where Nathan was and why it is that he hadn't called her back."

"And you said?"

"That I wasn't sure why he hadn't called her back, but that he was fine and was presently downstairs watching a movie with Marley and Brooke." Lainey shrugged and smirked.

"She must have loved that." Millicent joked. "Julian is the opposite. He hasn't called once not even to check on her. I sent his assistant an email asking if Julian was aware of what Brooke was going through and that robotic bitch Gloria said that he was and he would call as soon as they finished filming that day. That was two days ago."

Lainey frowned. She didn't know much about Julian other than the fact that Millicent thought very little of him and he was an A-list actor who was known for making predictable, but charming films. "Has she said anything?"

"Of course not and if I were to mention it she'd say she hadn't even noticed because she's just been so busy helping Marley, but that's a crock. She always makes excuses for him. I don't know why." Millicent learned a long time to go to keep her criticisms about Lucas to herself.

"She's such a beautiful girl. I just don't understand it. He's not that amazing. I read a review for his latest film that said it was just like all of the others and cliché."

"Marjorie must have loved that."

"Who's Marjorie?"

"Marjorie is Julian's manager slash ex-girlfriend and the only person on this planet that Brooke may hate just as much as Haley."

"Is that even possible?" Lainey joked.

"It is."

"Wow."

"I know. I can't believe it either." Millicent admitted.

Lainey couldn't fathom that Brooke could muster that much hate for a person other than Haley. "Why does she hate her?"

"Marjorie thinks its okay to constantly try to set Julian up with up and coming actresses that will get him more face time on magazines. It isn't enough for her that Brooke is one of the most recognized fashion designers in the country." Millicent didn't understand Marjorie. More importantly she didn't understand how someone as hot as Julian ever dated Marjorie. She had a sneaking suspicion he dated her so that she would help jump start his career. Once she became his most famous client he dumped her as a girlfriend, but kept her as a manager. "You know I find it so weird that Peyton and Jake had such a healthy marriage and Brooke and Nathan can't seem to find people who are good enough for them."

"They have found people good enough for them they just haven't realized it." Lainey wanted Brooke and Nathan to become a reality more than almost anything.

Millicent smiled. "If only they would see what everyone else can."

"Amen." The first time Lainey ever met Brooke Davis she knew right then and there that she was the girl from Nathan. She was his equal in everything. She was just as successful. She was just as attractive. Most importantly she cared about him. Still Lainey knew that it would take them realizing they belonged together too because if Peyton and Jake hadn't been able to convince them no one would. She looked around the church and then sighed. "It looks like our work is done."

Millicent looked around and then nodded her head in agreement. She linked arms with Lainey and then they made their way out of the church to the black Navigator that brought them there.

- - -

Nathan had been sitting on the couch watching Sportscenter for the third time when the girls finally got home. He instantly recognized the shade of nail polish that Marley had chosen. Usually she picked a blue color called Electric Feel that she claimed made her feel like a rockstar. Today instead she wore a shade of ruby red called Mustang Sally that Nathan recognized as being Peyton's favorite shade. "I like the nail polish you chose Mar."

The young girl glanced down at her nails. "Thanks. Suchin helped me pick it. I'm going to go upstairs and get changed into my dress."

Nathan watched her climb the stairs quietly. It was sad how introverted she had become since they broke the news. Usually she was a ball of energy and all smiles. Now she barely spoke and when she did it was softly and to the point. The last couple of days he found her lying on her bed listening to various mix CDs Peyton had made her while wearing one of Jake's old jerseys. "I hate that this happened to her, but I hate even more that she won't let us in."

"I think she just needs some time is all. Peyton and Jake were such introverts. The only people I think they ever really let in were us and each other." Brooke could name countless times when Peyton pulled away from the world and hid.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when the season starts. I don't know who I'm going to call." Nathan admitted quietly. Few people realized just how much of his success he attributed to his best friend. Jake was his rock. He was his point of reference. He was the person who would tell Nathan when he sucked it up or when he did all he could do. Who would fill that role now that he was gone?

Brooke gently squeezed Nathan's hand. "You can call me. I might not know as much about basketball as Jake did, but you can still call me."

"Thank you." Nathan replied quietly. "And I'm here for you too. I know that Peyton was a huge part of your life and she was your biggest fan. I may not be able to wear most of your clothes, but well Lainey can."

Brooke smiled and started to say that Lainey already does when there was a knock at the door. When Nathan started to stand she motioned for him to sit back down. "You've had to do this all day." She explained before crossing the room and opening the front door. Instead of finding a delivery man standing on the other side holding a vase of flowers she found none other than a disheveled looking Lucas Scott. She clenched her first. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"I heard about Peyton and Jake. I wanted to offer my condolences." Lucas explained. He wasn't surprised in the slightest by her harsh greeting.

"Your condolences aren't welcome here." Nathan replied suddenly at the door. He hadn't heard what Brooke said, but still he'd seen her visibly stiffen. He placed his hand on Brooke's lower back to steady her.

"Are you serious? Do you know how much of an ass you sound like right now?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"I'm serious as a heart attack. Now get off this property. You weren't welcome here when Peyton and Jake were still alive and you're not welcome now." Nathan stressed. To make his point he briskly shut the door in Lucas' face. "I'm sorry you had to deal with him Brooke."

"What was he even doing here? Last I checked he was living in Oregon or Washington or something being his usual brooding and self destructive self." Brooke hated that Lucas could still get under her skin that way. It had been a long time since she was the high school sophomore who fell in love with him and allowed him to toy with her emotions while he not so secretly chased after Peyton who obviously had no interest in him. He was convinced that all because of one thought provoking conversation they had about E.E. Cummings they weren't meant to be. The day of her wedding to Jake he showed up and tried to convince her to run away with him. He'd claimed that they could raise the baby together and he would be twice the father Jake was. According to Lucas Jake was just as selfish as Nathan and would leave her high and dry one day. The day of Peyton and Jake's wedding anniversary Lucas sent her a book entitled "The Comet", that basically claimed they were meant to be. It was filled with stories about a supposed love affair they shared in high school that obviously didn't happen. His hope was that it would cause a rift in Peyton and Jake's marriage and he would finally get his chance to swoop in. Alas Jake saw through the lies and the bullshit and their marriage remained intact. Suffice to say Brooke and Nathan along most of the town of Tree Hill reserved a special kind of hatred for Lucas.

Nathan shrugged. "I'll never understand what you saw in him."

Brooke sighed. "Honestly neither do I. I guess I bought in the crack pot belief that there was something special about Lucas. I mean he wasn't like any other guy at Tree Hill. He didn't play basketball, he wrote poetry, and he didn't constantly stare at my boobs."

Nathan had never understood his cousin. Even as children he did whatever he could to get around having to play with Lucas at various Scott family events. How someone who was the child of people as amazing as Keith and Deb could be such a complete asshole was beyond him. "That didn't make him special Brooke that just made him gay. I mean come on what normal red blooded American guy wouldn't enjoy the view that is your chest any chance he got?"

Brooke laughed and rolled her eyes. She could always count on Nathan to pick her up in situations like this. She glanced down at her watch. "I better go upstairs and change before the service."

"You sure you don't want to wear those booty shorts?" Nathan joked.

She flipped him the bird before scurrying upstairs.

- - -

"First I'd like to thank all of you for coming today to help Nathan, Marley, and I honor the memory of Jake and Peyton." Brooke said to the crowd that had packed the church out. The only empty seat in entire church was Brooke's. People lined all the walls. Marley was even sitting on Nathan's lap to make room. "I can't remember a time in my life when I didn't know Peyton. I swear I'm not exaggerating. My earliest memory is from age three and it's of us playing fashion show or should I say it's of me forcing her to play fashion show with me. As many of you know Peyton and I were basically opposites. She was an introvert. I'm an extrovert. She loved dark and twisty music. I preferred to be able to dance and sing along. Suffice to say she was yin to my yang." She took a second to collect herself. She wiped away a stray tear. "Anyway I loved and will always love Peyton Sawyer-Jagielski very much. She was my rock and my inspiration. I miss her and I'll continue to miss her for the rest of my life. Thanks again for coming." Brooke shakily stepped away from the podium and returned to her seat. She accepted the handkerchief that Lainey had pulled out for her. She glanced at the photograph of Peyton and shook her head before looking up to the podium where Nathan stood.

Nathan took a deep breath. He'd never been a fan of public speaking. The current climate only made it harder for him. "In elementary school Jake and I decided that we were brothers. We may not have had the same parents, but we decided that didn't matter. To this day I've always referred to Jake as my brother from another mother. He's also that little voice in the back of my head that scolds me when I make wrong decisions and berates me until I fix them. He'll always be my brother and I'm sure he'll continue to that little voice." He knew it was short, but he didn't think he owed them an explanation about his friendship with Jake.

- - -

Lainey and Millicent watched silently as Nathan, Marley, and Brooke placed baskets full of their favorite things on top of their caskets. It had been Marley's idea. She wanted them to make sure that they had things to enjoy while they were in heaven. They stood there for a few minutes not saying anything before the trio finally turned around and made their way towards them. Marley was in the middle holding each one of their hands. If it weren't for her blonde hair you might have thought that they were a family. "Are you guys ready?" Lainey asked softly.

"Yeah I think we are." Brooke answered. She was drained.

Nobody said a single word as they made their way to the Navigator.

- - -

"Snug as a bug in a rug," Nathan whispered as he tucked Marley into bed later that night. He knew she was a little old for it, but it had always been a part of their tucking in tradition. "I love you Marley."

"I love you too Uncle Nathan." Marley replied groggily. The long day and everything that had happened was catching up with her. "Uncle Nathan?"

"Yeah Marley?"

"What's going to happen to me?" She had been wondering this very question for the last couple of days.

Nathan looked down at the little girl curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean am I going to be sent to live in an orphanage or a foster home because I don't have parents anymore?"

"No Marley. I swear that'll never happen. I'm not sure what is going to happen right now, but I promise you'll be taken care of."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"Okay."

"Night Marley," Nathan whispered quietly before turning off the light and heading down the hall to Brooke's room. He stopped when he saw the light was off and was just about to walk away when he heard her tell him to come in. "How'd you know I was out here?"

"I could hear you and I saw your shadow." Brooke explained as she motioned for him to come sit down. "What's up? Did Marley get to bed okay?"

"Yeah she went to bed just fine. She asked if she was going to have to go live in an orphanage or a foster home now because she didn't have parents anymore Brooke."

"What'd you tell her?"

"That'd she be taken care of."

"Good. That was a good answer." Brooke assured him.

"You should have seen the look on her face Brooke. She was terrified. It was heartbreaking." Nathan admitted.

Brooke hugged him gently. "I can only imagine Nate. You handled the situation really well. I'll have Millicent call Perry in the morning to check and see if Peyton and Jake made any provisions."

"Okay. Well I'll let you get to bed. I'm sorry I disturbed you." Nathan got up off the bed and opened the door. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Brooke."

"Goodnight Nathan." She watched him close the door and wondered how she would have handled the situation had the roles been reversed. It would have never occurred to her that Marley thought she was all alone now. What it must have been like to be ten years old and not sure what was going to happen to you now. Brooke sighed and checked her phone to see if Julian had called before turning off the light and getting back in bed. She wasn't surprised when she saw he hadn't. The last thing she thought of that night was what would they do if Peyton and Jake hadn't made provisions.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU FOR TUNING BACK IN. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. IT WASN'T EASY FOR ME TO WRITE. I HOPE IT FELT GENUINE TO YOU. I'M SORRY IF YOU LOVE LUCAS, HALEY, AND/OR JULIAN AND HATED THE WAY I PORTRAYED THEM. I HONESTLY BASICALLY LIKE PEYTON, NATHAN, BROOKE, AND WHEN HE WAS ON THERE JAKE. YOU'LL FIND OUT HOW EXACTLY MARLEY GOT HER NAME AS WELL AS MUCH MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. AT LEAST THAT'S THE PLAN RIGHT NOW. IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND REVIEWING AND LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT THAT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED. THANKS. - KRISTINE. **


	3. Peyton and Jake's Provisions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. SCHOOL JUST GOT SO CRAZY. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I THOUGHT LONG AND HARD ABOUT IT. THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS. YA'LL ARE AWESOME. **

**BACKGROUND INFORMATION: THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE STORY. OH AND LAINEY O'CALLAHAN EXISTS IN THIS STORY ALSO BECAUSE I LOVE HER TOO MUCH TO NOT BRING HER ALONG FOR ANOTHER RIDE. MOST OF THE INFORMATION YOU'LL FIND OUT AS YOU READ. DON'T YOU HATE THAT? HAHA. **

**RATING: PG-13 **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL, BUT I DO OWN THIS FABULOUS STORYLINE AS WELL AS A COUPLE OF CHARACTERS IN IT! **

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**- - - **

Perry hugged Brooke before shaking Nathan's hand and motioning for them to have a seat. "Yesterday's service was beautiful."

"Thanks Perry and thank you for squeezing us in today. I know how busy you are." When Brooke had called this morning Adele had assured her that Perry had time for them even if it meant canceling another one of his appointments. There were other attorneys in the town of Tree Hill, but none of them were quite like Perry and that's why they weren't nearly as popular. Honestly there were no attorneys in the country like Perry thus he was both Nathan and Brooke's attorney still despite living in the big city.

Perry waved it off. "I'm never too busy for ya'll and you both know that." Even if Brooke and Nathan hadn't been two of his biggest clients he still wouldn't have made them wait. "I've known you two since you were in diapers and the same goes for Peyton and Jake."

Nathan would have rolled his eyes at a statement like this except for the fact that he knew Perry was being sincere. Normally when people said this they were just trying to be nostalgic, but with Perry it was just him stating facts.

"Anyway ya'll probably have a lot on your plates so down to the business at hand." Perry smiled before continuing. "Now I did convince Peyton and Jake to write up a will because of Marley. It isn't exactly thorough, but it does have include the information I think the two of you need." Perry put on his reading glasses as he opened the file. "They left the majority of their assets to Marley including Jake's shares of his accounting firm, the house, and the beach house on the Outer Banks. Peyton left all of her albums to Lainey and all of their artwork they want Millicent to have. All of their kitchen stuff they want given to Bevin because she's the only one who knows how to use a Kitchenaid mixer. Jake wants Nathan to have all of his basketball memorabilia and finally Peyton wants Brooke to have her mother's pearls." Perry sighed as he put the file down on the desk. "Anything that is left over they want ya'll to give away as you please because it couldn't have been that important to them."

Nathan nodded, "Uh but what about Marley? I'm not sure the best way to put this, but who gets Marley?"

Perry looked at them quizzically. "Well you two of course. Peyton was very clear that she wanted Marley to be raised by you two."

Brooke hadn't expected this. Sure her and Nathan were Marley's godparents, but she thought that because of their busy lifestyles Peyton and Jake would rather Jake's parents raise Marley here in Tree Hill.

"You were surprised by this news I take it?" Perry hadn't expected this. He saw how protective Nathan and Brooke were of her yesterday after the funeral.

Nathan could tell by the look on Brooke's face that she was just as shocked as he was. "I just assumed they would want her to be raised by the Jagielski's and I think Brooke thought the same. we spend half of our lives in hotels. I didn't really think they thought we'd be very good parent material."

"Take it from the Beatles Nathan all you need is love and I know how much both of you love Marley. Now I don't mean to rush you out of here after dropping a bombshell on ya'll, but I've got lunch with the wife today and you know how she gets when I'm late." Perry explained as he stood up from his desk. "Now you know how much Peyton and Jake love Marley and no matter how much they love ya'll they wouldn't have left her to you two if they didn't know you were up for the job. If you need advice or guidance you just can give me a ring and as long as I'm not eating lunch with the misses I'll do my best to help ya'll." He hugged them both this time.

"Thank you Perry you are the best. Send our love to Leanna." Brooke replied before kissing him softly on the cheek again. "I hope your right."

"I nearly always am." Perry joked.

"Thanks for getting us in." Nathan told Adele once they left the office.

Adele smiled and much like Perry did she waved it off. "I'd do anything for you two. You both know that. I'm going to be dropping off a casserole later today and if you need any help with Marley just let me know."

"We may be taking you up on that offer Adele." Brooke half joked.

Adele could sense how nervous they were at the gift that Peyton and Jake had given them. She grabbed both of their hands. "Ya'll are going to be great. Peyton and Jake wouldn't have given you a job that you couldn't handle."

"I'm happy you and Perry have faith in us." Brooke joked.

"Speaking of Perry, Perry Morrison get your happy ass out of here and down the street for lunch with your wife. The last thing I need is for Leanna coming down here to ream you while I'm trying to watch my soaps." Adele said into the small intercom on her desk. She'd been working for Perry for nearly thirty years. This was a normal occurrence for the two of them.

"Bye Adele and thanks again." Nathan whispered as him and Brooke made their way out of the office and into the Navigator. Once they were in the backseat they both sighed at what seemed to be the exact same time. "So…"

"Yeah," Brooke had not expected that at all.

"I really need to talk to Lainey."

"And I really need to talk to Millicent."

- - -

"This is huge Brooke." Millicent mustered after Brooke told her the news.

"I know Mill I know. I don't know how to be a Mom. I love Marley so much and I just worry that I can't give her the life she deserves."

"You can give a good life Brooke believe me between the millions you and Nathan are taking in yearly the quality of life isn't the issue as much as stability. What'd Nathan say?"

"That he needed to talk to Lainey because he's just as freaked out as I am." Brooke felt so immature. "You know when I was eighteen and she asked me to be Marley's godmother I never in a million years expected this."

"If you knew then what you know now would you have said no when Peyton asked you to be Marley's godmother?"

"No I love being her godmother."

"Well this is part of her being her godmother Brooke. It's scary and it's going to be hard, but I know you can do it."

"God you sound like I did when Peyton found out she was pregnant. She was terrified. I came home from my class only to find her sitting on the stoop to my apartment. She had a brown bag sitting beside her and looked like she hadn't slept. I knew instantly that she thought she might be pregnant."

_Brooke sat down beside her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "You could have waited upstairs in my apartment. Moe would have let you in for me. You know that."_

"_Brooke I think I might be-" Peyton started and then stopped. She couldn't bring herself to actually say the word. _

"_I know . Come on let's go upstairs." Brooke helped her up. She got a pint of ice cream out of the freezer while she waited for Peyton to take the test. _

"_It was after Bevin's Christmas party. Jake and I had too much to drink and then we went back to my house and now I'm sitting in your apartment waiting to find out if I'm going to be a living breathing Lifetime movie. God I've ruined everything." _

"_How did I not know that you and Jake hooked up? How did I miss you leaving together?" Brooke had seen them talking at the party and she knew that Peyton had had more than enough to drink, but somehow she had missed that they left together. _

_Peyton laughed despite the situation, "Because you and Nathan were making out in a corner when we slipped out." _

_Brooke could feel herself start to blush. "You saw that?"  
_

"_Yeah I did." _

"_Does Jake know?" Brooke asked in an attempt to change the subject. She didn't feel like hearing another list of reasons why she should get with Nathan Scott especially when they were so redundant. _

"_No him and Nathan are playing in the national tournament. The game actually starts in like 20 minutes. I couldn't drop a bomb on him like this right now. I'll tell him after the season is over as long as there is something to tell him. Who knows I might not be." Peyton replied hopefully though she was pretty sure she was. _

"_How much longer?"_

"_It actually dinged two minutes ago, but I'm just too scared to go and check it." _

"_Do you want me to?" _

_Peyton nodded. _

_Brooke walked into the bathroom and picked up the stick. She frowned when she realized that Peyton was definitely pregnant. She walked into the other room and hugged her best friend. "This is going to be hard, but I know your going to be a great mother. You are going to be so great P." _

"_Jake is going to hate me. I've ruined his entire life." _

"_He loves you Peyton. He could never hate you. He's going to be scared and shocked, but he's going to help you. And so will me and Nathan. We're here for you." Brooke assured her. "You can do this. I know you can." _

"She told him after they won the National Championship. He transferred to Brown so that he could be closer to her. And they gave Marley an amazing life. How am I supposed to fill her shoes Mill?"

Millicent leaned forward and squeezed her boss' hand. "You can't fill her shoes. All you can do is make sure that Marley is loved and taken care of. Peyton left you this job because she knew that you would do whatever it took to make Marley happy."

"I just hope I don't drop the ball."

- - -

"You know Jake was always the nicer version of me. He always had more patience and understanding. I was the better basketball player, but he was the better person." Nathan told Lainey quietly as he fiddled with the basketball in his hands.

Lainey frowned. "You're wrong about that. Maybe once upon a time you were kind of an asshole, but you're a pretty great guy Nathan. You stay late to sign autographs. You say what you did wrong when you lose. I wouldn't have stuck around if you were an asshole."

"I used to spend hours thinking about whether or not I could have done what he did when he found out Peyton was pregnant. We had just won a National Championship and were poised to win another and he walked away from it all to be a Dad. He left Duke which was his dream school for Brown where he didn't know anyone. I used to think could I have done that? Would I have been that selfless?" Nathan had never told anyone that before.

"You would have. It wouldn't have been easy choice, but you would have. Do you think Jake was ecstatic to walk away from Duke? No. But he understood what he had to do. Now Marley needs you and Brooke to be there for her right now. You two are her parents now so you need to figure out what you want to do because what Marley needs now more than anything is guidance."

- - -

"Hey Mar can we come in and talk for a minute?" Brooke asked quietly. Marley was sitting in her room as usual listening to one of the mixed cds Peyton had made for her.

"Yeah come on in." Marley replied as she turned her music down. "What's up?"

"So today you're Aunt Brooke and I went and talked to Mr. Morrison and asked him about parents wishes and he told us that your Mom and Dad wanted you to come live with us." Nathan explained.

"And since your Uncle Nathan is on the road so much I thought maybe you'd want to come live with me in Palm Beach. He would come stay with us during the summer." Brooke repeated the plan that her and Nathan had come up with.

Marley sighed. "What about our house and our beach house and my school? Where would I go to school?"

"There is a private school I had in mind in Palm Beach and I thought we would keep the houses here for now at least. I know this is hard for you Mar because this is all a big adjustment for all of us. We're going to figure this out one day at a time. We love you Marley and we're going to do our best to give you a good life."

"Okay. When am I leaving?" Marley was scared, but there was something about the look in their eyes that said that she wasn't the only one and that everything would be okay.

"Your Uncle Nathan has to get back to the team because he has practice, but I'm going to stay here with you. Is a week long enough to get everything packed and ready?"

"That's fine." Marley said with a nod.

"Thank you for being so agreeable Marley. I know this isn't easy for you." Nathan replied as hugged her gently. "We love you so much Marley."

"I love ya'll too."

- - -

Nathan walked into the sunroom and found Brooke sketching on a pad. He sighed as he sat down on the end of the couch. He handed her one of the beers he found in the fridge. "I went to the River Court last night."

"Really? When?"

"I slipped out after everyone went to bed. It helps me sleep." Nathan explained. "It hasn't changed a bit."

Brooke smiled. "We had a lot of great memories on that court. Like the time you and Jake were so drunk Peyton and I beat you in a game of strip horse."

"Or the time you helped me celebrate the state championship and I won the game of strip horse?" Nathan told her suggestively. That had been one of the best nights of his life.

"_Aren't you tired of playing basketball yet?" Brooke teased as she walked onto the River Court. He was firing three pointers. _

_Nathan looked over at her. "How'd you know where to find me?" _

"_Come on Natey I've only known you basically my entire life. I stopped by Tim's party and when I saw you weren't there it didn't take much detective work to deduce you were here." Brooke explained. "Why aren't you at Tim's party?" _

"_I just didn't feel much like partying right now. Why aren't you there?" _

"_Well Peyton and Jake are off doing a little celebrating on their own and since you are the only other person I'd want to celebrate with I figured I'd bring the celebration to you." She pulled two six packs of Miller Lite from the backseat of her car. _

"_Want to play horse? You still owe me that rematch you know." Nathan hinted suggestively. _

_Brooke grinned and shrugged. She was always game for anything. She knew she'd lose, but she figured she'd at least have fun. _

_It took Nathan eight shots to beat her. It took two beers to get him down to his boxer briefs. It took one boob graze for a makeout to ensue and the makeout lead to them waking up in each others arms under a blanket the next morning. _

"I never told Peyton about that night, but for some reason I always felt like she knew."

"It was the same way with Jake. He always used to have this small smile on his face whenever the state championship would come up in conversation."

"What time does your plane leave in the morning?" Brooke hated that he was leaving. She understood why he had to go, but it didn't make it suck any less.

"9:00 a.m."

"Well you better get to bed then."

"Are you going to be okay Brooke?"

"I hope so for Marley's sake."

"See you in the morning Brooke."

"Night Nate."

- - -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THAT WAS THE UPDATE. HOPEFULLY IT DIDN'T SUCK. I PUT A LOT OF WORK INTO THIS. I'M NOT TOTALLY SURE WHEN I'LL UPDATE AGAIN, BUT HOPEFULLY IT WON'T TAKE AS LONG. THANKS FOR READING. I'M ACTUALLY PRETTY PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT. THANKS SO MUCH. -KRISTINE. **


	4. Dance It Out

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I GOT SOME OF THE BEST REVIEWS I'VE EVER GOTTEN THIS LAST CHAPTER AND THEY ALL MEANT THE WORLD TO ME. MY FRIENDS LAUGH AT ME BECAUSE THEY CAN ALWAYS TELL WHEN I GOT A REALLY GREAT REVIEW. THEY DON'T DO THIS SO FOR THEM IT'S THIS OTHER LIFE I HAVE WHERE I'M SEMI-FAMOUS. HAHA. ANYWAY THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN LIKE MARCH. I'M GOING TO GO WITH MARCH. SOMEONE WANTED TO KNOW THAT SO THERE YOU GO. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING. I'M HAPPY TO HEAR THAT I'VE CONVINCED PEOPLE WHO DON'T EVEN GENERALLY DIG BROOKE AND NATHAN AS A COUPLE TO READ THIS STORY. YA'LL ARE GREAT. **

**RATING: PG-13 **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL, BUT I DO OWN THIS FABULOUS STORYLINE AS WELL AS A COUPLE OF CHARACTERS IN IT! **

**CHAPTER FOUR: DANCE IT OUT**

**- - - **

Nathan quietly opened Marley's door expecting to find the young girl asleep in bed, but was surprised to find her sitting in bed reading. He couldn't help but smile. She looked just like Peyton had when they were in high school when her hair was still blonde and curly before she started straightening it everyday. "Hey Mar."

Marley smiled and put her book down. She patted a spot on her bed where he could sit down. "Hey Uncle Nate are you headed to the airport?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to come say goodbye to you before I left." Nathan explained as he sat down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her close to him. "How are you feeling Marley?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how are you feeling about the move and everything? You've been really quiet so I just thought I'd pick your brain." Nathan was worried that she was internalizing everything. After Peyton's mother died Peyton changed. For a time it seemed like even when she was happy she was broken. Honestly Nathan hadn't seen Peyton happy again until her wedding to Jake and then when Marley was born. Still that was almost a six year period where Peyton seemed just so devastated. Nathan didn't want to see the same thing happen to Marley. He didn't think he could stomach it.

Marley sighed and thought about his question. "Honestly I'm scared and I'm just sad. I try to listen to songs that make me happy, but then they remind me of Mom and Dad and I can't seem to make myself happy. And I feel bad because I know how busy you and Aunt Brooke are and I know that the last thing you guys want is to be saddled with me. But really I'm just so mad. I want to find that guy who caused the accident and I just want to hit him over and over again until he realizes what he did. I just want to hurt him." Marley put her head in her hands. She couldn't bear to look at him. She knew she must have sounded so mean and angry.

Nathan was shocked to say the least. He had expected her to be sad, but not the feeling like a burden part or the anger. "Oh Marley first I'm sad and angry too. When I found out I felt like someone had stabbed me in the stomach. It took everything I had not to go to the jail and like you said hurt him. The thing is Marley you are not a burden." He shifted her head so that she could see just how serious he was. "You're Aunt Brooke and I love you so much that you could never be a burden to us. Yes this is going to be a big adjustment for all of us, but you are not a burden. We are so lucky to have an amazing kid like you in our lives. Okay Mar?"

"Yeah," Marley nodded. "You really feel angry and sad too?"

Nathan nodded. "And so does your Aunt Brooke. We were best friends with your parents for 25 years. And we miss them too. Now I've got to go Marley because Lainey will kick my butt if we miss our flight. I love you Marles Barkley."

"Love you too Uncle Nathan. Fly safe."

Nathan grinned and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Lainey and I are going to come visit you next weekend so we can be there for your first day at your new school."

"Cool," Marley was nervous about school, but she knew it would help if she showed up with two celebrities on her first day. "Uncle Nathan?" Marley called to get his attention before he left.

"Yeah?" Nathan asked. He turned around and removed his hand that was on the doorknob.

"Thank you. I'm happy I'm not the only one." Marley admitted.

Nathan smiled. "Just stating the facts."

"Still thanks."

Nathan nodded before blowing her a kiss and leaving her bedroom. Despite seeming calm and collected as he told her that she wasn't the only on the inside his heart had been pounding a mile a minute. He had been terrified that he was going to say the wrong thing. He walked into the living room and found Brooke, Lainey, and Millicent all waiting for him. Brooke stood to hug him. "Call me if you need anything Brooke," he whispered in her ear as he enveloped her in a hug.

Brooke nodded into his shoulder. "Kick some ass okay and don't let that bitch push you around."

Nathan laughed. "I'll see you in a week."

"Yeah okay we'll go to this seafood restaurant in Boca I know. You'll love it." Brooke was surprised at just how sad she was to see him go. She hadn't spent this much time with Nathan in a long time and to be honest she missed it. She missed him. She didn't have to be perfect around him. She didn't have to worry about her hair or makeup. She was just allowed to be Brooke Davis of Tree Hill, North Carolina.

"It's a date. Bye Brookie." Nathan whispered as he hugged her once more. He was almost scared to let her out of his sight as if something would happen to her too. He couldn't bear for that to happen. He wasn't sure he'd make it if something did.

"Bye Natey, you sure you don't want us to take you to the airport?"

"Nah we're fine. You have a lot going on here anyway." Nathan assured her. He winked and gently squeezed her shoulder again before grabbing his bags and making his way towards the front door.

Lainey stepped forward and hugged Millicent and Brooke at the same time. "You need me and I'm on a plane in minutes. Don't hesitate. Love you both so much. And see you in a week."

- - -

Marley sighed audibly as she closed her book. For the first time in a while she felt restless. She wasn't used to being in bed this much. She walked over to her desk and went through the many mixed cds she had accumulated over the years. Her mother always joked that she started her musical education at a very young age. She smiled when she finally found the cd that she was hoping would do the trick. She popped it into her cd and just allowed the music to take over. She just started dancing like she would have before the accident happened. And it felt good because she almost felt normal.

Millicent grinned when she opened the door and found Marley doing her best Flashdance impersonation. She just watched the girl from the doorway and for the first time since they arrived and the sad news was broken she recognized Marley. She didn't look sad or devastated. She looked alive. "Oh no don't stop, please continue. You're amazing." Millicent urged Marley as she had stopped dancing because she saw she had an audience.

"Thanks I just had so much energy and this was always the best way to get it out. You should dance too. Mom says dancing makes you feel better." Marley urged as she went back to twirling around the room.

Millicent shrugged and decided to join her. She also started to sing along. "She's a maniac!"

Brooke was on her way to her room to work on her sketches when she heard music and laughing coming from Marley's room. She laughed when she found Marley dancing and Millicent doing an air guitar. She recognized the particular move that Marley was doing as a Peyton Sawyer original. "Is it okay if I join this little party?"

Marley giggled. "Duh Aunt Brooke it really wasn't a party until you arrived."

Brooke started doing the robot. "You're Mom and I used to have impromptu dance parties all the time. We'd be in the middle of a grocery story and a song would come on that we loved and we'd just break it down."

"Mom and Dad would dance all the time. Mom always would say let's dance it out." Marley could remember having a bad day at school and her Mom would put on a really great song and they would just dance it out. In her book there was nothing so horrible that dancing couldn't fix it.

"They took dance classes for their wedding and had this routine choreographed. Have you ever seen the video Mar? It was so funny." Brooke had thought Peyton was joking when she came up with the idea. And then the music started playing and next thing you know Peyton and Jake were performing a routine as if they were on Dancing with the Stars.

Marley shook her head no. "I've seen your debutante ball video though. You and Uncle Nathan looked so cute together." Marley remembered asking her Mom if they were a couple time and being shocked when her Mom said no.

"You sound just like your Mom." Nathan had escorted Brooke to the ball just like he had escorted her to every other major event in their lives. Peyton had gone on and on about how perfect they looked together and this was their chance to realize how perfect they were together. It hadn't gone like her best friend had planned, but they had looked good together.

"Really?" Marley asked hopefully.

Brooke looked at her smiled. "For sure Mar. You are your Mom's mini-me to the max except of course you are more level headed like your Dad and you actually don't suck at basketball."

"Thanks Aunt Brooke." Marley wanted nothing more than to be like her parents one day. Compared to her friend's parents they were way more fun and exciting.

Brooke could sense what Marley was thinking. "Your parents were one of a kind. In high school they were voted cutest couple. Everybody wanted a relationship like theirs. They were so in sync and comfortable together."

Before Marley could feel sad Lady Gaga started pouring threw her speakers and she decided to just dance it out. "You think I could take dance classes and get a basketball hoop?"

"Yeah we can definitely make that happen." Brooke assured her.

"Awesome," Marley said as she started shaking her butt and singing along.

- - -

"I miss them." Nathan admitted as he stared out the window. Since leaving Peyton and Jake's all he could think about were Marley and Brooke.

Lainey looked up from her issue of Nylon and glanced at him. "The team?"

"No Marley and Brooke." His voice was soft as he said this. He shrugged as he looked out the window again.

Lainey had to work to suppress her smile knowing that it would cause him to shut down. If she seemed only to be listening passively then he would continue.

"I feel terrible about leaving Brooke to handle the move all on her own. I'm sure it's going to be hard for Marley. I just wish I could be there for them."

"At least you know they understand why you can't be there. Your team needs you now more than ever if you're going to secure the number two seed in the conference." Lainey had been a casual fan of basketball when she started working for Nathan, but know she felt like an expert. She knew enough to write her own column and was often the first person reporters called when they wanted the scoop on Nathan.

"I know it's just-"

"Hard?" Lainey provided for him.

"Yeah," he sighed not wanting to talk about his feelings anymore. "There are going to be so many reporters waiting for me at the gate."

"Oh joy." Lainey muttered sarcastically. She hated the press. They were vultures.

- - -

Haley squealed when she saw Nathan and took off and leapt into his arms. Part of her did it because she missed him and the other part did it because there were cameras everywhere. There was nothing people loved more than an emotional welcoming like this. This was her reasoning for showing up at the airport to surprise him. She needed all the press she could get especially positive press like this that was sure to make all of the magazines. "I missed you so much Natey."

Nathan would have rolled his eyes if it weren't for the fact that he knew one of the paparazzi would catch it so instead he played along. He definitely hadn't missed her of that he was sure. Haley had a great body and made for nice arm candy, but the baggage that came with her often made him think about dumping her. Still he didn't want to be alone so he kept her around. "Hey Hales."

Haley didn't even bother to acknowledge Lainey. She didn't see the point. "I'm so happy your home. I made dinner reservations tonight for us for after you win the game."

Lainey gagged. "Nathan you may want to acknowledge the press."

Nathan sighed because he hated having to talk to the press. He never was sure what answer they were looking for exactly. He stopped and motioned for all of the people assembled to gather around. "I recently had a family tragedy that kept me off the court for a week. I'm back now to help my team secure the second seed in the conference. I'd prefer it if you would allow me my privacy right now as well as my good friend Brooke Davis. I'll see most of you after the game tonight. Thanks." He wrapped one arm around Haley and the other around Lainey and walked away before they could ask him anything else.

"Great job Nathan. Is there anything you need before we go to the arena?" Lainey asked with her cell phone in her right hand poised to call for whatever he needed.

"You have to go straight to the arena?" Haley whined. "I thought we were going to get to spend time together before you went."

Lainey rolled her eyes. "He hasn't been on a real hard court in a week. He needs to practice before tonight."

Haley pretended she hadn't heard Lainey. "Nathan…"

"Hales Lainey's right. I didn't have much time to practice in Tree Hill and the last thing I need is to be rusty. We'll spend time after the game." He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that their baggage was already waiting for them at baggage claim. He kissed Haley softly on the cheek. "I'll see you later tonight Hales. I'll leave a ticket for you at the box office if you want to come." And with that Nathan and Lainey were gone before Haley could even protest to being left here at the airport.

- - -

Millicent, Marley, and Brooke were all sitting in the living room watching Nathan's basketball game and eating some of his Adele's broccoli, chicken, and cheese casserole. He was playing the best game of his career despite being away from the hardwood for a little over a week. He was just a rebound away from the third triple double of his career and two blocks from a quadruple double.

"Is it just me or is he playing better than usual?" Millicent asked quietly. She hadn't been much of a fan of basketball until she met Nathan Scott. Now she made a point to follow all of his games and his stats. She'd attended many of his games with Brooke also.

"Way better," Marley had never seen her Uncle play like this before.

Brooke laughed when moments later the announcers said that Nathan Scott is putting on the performance of a lifetime. "He used to play like this all of the time in high school, but that was high school when the only person who really challenged him was Damien West and even he wasn't a match for Jake and Nathan put together."

As the seconds winded down it looked like Nathan was going to have to settle for a triple double, but then as fate would have it he was able to just barely block Dwight Howard's shot. The announcers were obviously impressed as one of them said, "Ladies and gentlemen we have just witnessed history. Nathan Scott has just accomplished the rare feat of a quadruple double. We haven't seen one of those since David Robinson played for the 1994 San Antonio Spurs."

Millicent, Marley, and Brooke all jumped up and down and cheered. They laughed when they saw Lainey going crazy in the crowd and hugging another one of the player's wives. They quieted down though when a reporter pulled Nathan to the side to interview. "Nathan did you know that you were a block away from a quadruple double?"

Nathan laughed and shook his head no. "I didn't even realize I had a triple double going. I knew I was playing well, but yeah no."

"You certainly seemed like a man possessed tonight and many are already calling this the best game of your career so far which is surprising because you haven't played in a week due to a family tragedy. Is there anything you want to attribute your success tonight too?"

"I just played my game. I did what I've always been capable of. I had a feeling that I was going to have a good game at practice earlier today. I felt a little lighter than usual. Anyway to answer your question no. If you wouldn't mind I'd like to say hello to Millicent, Brooke, and my goddaughter Marley. I'll see you guys in a week." He waved at the camera and then walked away to hug Lainey in the stands.

- - -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I TRIED REALLY HARD TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. I REALLY ACTUALLY ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU GUYS DID TOO. PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE ALL OF YOUR FEEDBACK. I HAVE GOTTEN SOME OF THE BEST REVIEWS EVER FOR THIS STORY. THANKS AGAIN. - KRISTINE. **


	5. Five Thousand Dollars

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SOMEONE WAS TOTALLY APPALLED AT THE WAY NATHAN TREATED HALEY AND THE THING IS SHE REALLY DOES DESERVE IT. HALEY IS A GOLDDIGGER. HAHA. AT LEAST IN MY STORY. I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY SHE IS TREATED IN THIS STORY I JUST REALLY DON'T LIKE HALEY IN GENERAL. ANYWAY ON TO YET ANOTHER CHAPTER. I'M HAPPY THAT MOST OF YA'LL ARE LIKING IT SO FAR. THANKS FOR TUNING BACK IN. **

**RATING: PG-13 **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL, BUT I DO OWN THIS FABULOUS STORYLINE AS WELL AS A COUPLE OF CHARACTERS IN IT! **

**CHAPTER FIVE: FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS**

**- - - **

Lainey sighed as she sat down on Nathan's plush couch and turned on First Take. She had a feeling that they would be featuring a story on Nathan after the numbers he put up the night before. She wasn't disappointed when the first thing she saw was Dana introducing a story on Nathan. She grabbed the remote off of the table and quickly hit the record button. She knew Nathan would want to see this when he got in. She had been so proud of him last night. In all the time she'd known him she'd never seen him play quite like that before. He was a man possessed.

"_Last night basketball fans who watched the Atlanta Hawks Orlando Magic game were treated to history. Nathan Scott actually completed the rarely seen feat of a quadruple double, this coming after he spent a week away from basketball mourning the lost of dear friend and former Duke teammate Jake Jagielski. To tell us a little bit more about Nathan Scott we introduce Miles Bishop from the Atlanta Journal Constitution." _

Lainey grinned at the mere mention of Miles. He was by far her favorite reporter at the AJC. He was funny, witty, and not a complete asshole. He also had an ass that could make any sophisticated woman let out a low whistle. They had a flirtatious relationship to say the least. She whipped out her cell phone and sent him a quick text congratulating his choice of tie.

Nathan found Lainey sitting on the couch grinning like a fool. It could only mean one thing. "Texting Miles are we?"

Lainey rolled her eyes at how easily he could read her. They'd been together too long. "ESPN First Take did a story on you."

"Really?" Nathan had been on ESPN countless times during his seven year NBA career, but this was the first time he'd been featured on the popular morning show that he'd been following since it was called Cold Pizza.

"Yeah Miles came on to tell viewers a bit more about you. It seems you Nathan Scott are on the verge of being a superstar. For at least a week you've reached King James status." Lainey joked.

Nathan rolled his eyes and grabbed a yogurt out of the fridge.

"How was dinner with Haley?"

"Fine." He replied as he pulled the lid off and grabbed a spoon out of the fridge.

"And her reason for not being there?"

"I didn't ask."

"Of course you didn't." Lainey replied with a huff. She just didn't understand Nathan when it came to Haley. He let her use him for publicity and never required she be there when he needed her.

Nathan sighed knowing that she was upset with him. "It's just easier not knowing Lainey. You were there and Brooke, Mill, and Mar were watching. That's all I need. Now I'm going to take a quick shower and then I thought I'd go to the arena early to get some extra practice in. "

"Okay well I DVR'd First Take for you so you can watch it later if you want. You were really were phenomenal last night."

"When am I not phenomenal?" Nathan joked before winking and heading to his bedroom. The truth is he knew where Haley was last night when she wasn't at the game. She was with Chris Keller. That's where she always was when she wasn't with Nathan hoping to get caught by the paparazzi. While he wasn't happy he didn't feel up to fighting with her about it. If she wanted to spend her free time with that asshole he could care less. As long as she was there when he wanted company late at night he was fine with it.

- - -

"Can I ask you a question Bevin?" Millicent asked as she sat flipped through one of Bevin's many scrapbooks. The girl certainly had a talent for this.

"Yeah sure," Bevin said.

"Do you know why Brooke and Nathan have never gotten together? I mean were they ever more than just best friends?" In every picture she saw of them Nathan's arms would be wrapped around some part of her body and she would be snuggled up close to him. If she hadn't known better she would have been sure that they were in fact very much together.

Bevin grinned and let out a soft chuckle. "How much do you know about Brooke and Nathan's life before leaving Tree Hill?"

"Not all that much." Millicent admitted. Brooke rarely talked about her childhood and when she did it was mostly about Brooke and Jake rather than herself.

"I figured as much. I didn't meet Brooke and Nathan until senior year of high school so I'll admit a lot of what I know about them at least their early years I got from my husband Gabe. Brooke, Nathan, Peyton, and Jake transferred to Tree Hill from Morrison Academy because Nathan and Jake weren't getting looked at by scouts.

"Why wouldn't anyone scout them?"

"Gabe said that a lot of people thought their stats were bloated because really who does Morrison Academy play? Their biggest game of the year is when they play Tree Hill. I will say I can remember when we played them freshman year when Jake and Nathan still went there. We'd kicked their asses for like two decades and really didn't give a shit about the game. We thought they'd be easy to beat. Everyone said it was like playing a JV team." She laughed. "We lost by forty points. You could hear Whitey yelling at them afterwards in the locker room for nearly an hour. He made them run a suicide for all forty points."

"And so they transferred to Tree Hill?" Millicent hadn't realized that they only went there for a year. "And Brooke and Peyton followed them I presume?"

"It was their coaches' idea. He knew they needed to play on a bigger stage to earn the attention they deserved. And yeah Brooke and Peyton followed them and joined our cheerleading squad and revolutionized. I swear that one year they went to Tree Hill turned everything around for our school. It must sound crazy." Bevin remembered her first three years of high school when people just didn't seem to care. They weren't going to the games. The teams were all mediocre at best. But then the foursome transferred in and gave them a reason to be excited to be a Raven. "I can still remember their first day at Tree Hill. We stared at them like they were celebrities. It was the first time people had actually transferred to Tree Hill from Morrison. They looked confident despite the fact that they were kind of in enemy territory. The four of them were always together early in the morning, in between classes, at lunch, after practice. I mean always. Everyone actually thought that Nathan and Brooke were together for like the first two months that they were there because he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and was always whispering things into her ear. It wasn't until someone actually asked Nathan that we found out that they weren't. Anyway Gabe went to Morrison. I actually was introduced to him by Nathan and Jake. I asked him on like our third date about Brooke and Nathan. He said they'd always been that way. They'd never dated anyone else and were always each others dates to various things. He said that people at Morrison always figured that Nathan and Brooke dated on the DL, but were never sure why. I don't know I take it you think they belong together."

Millicent nodded sheepishly. "He makes her so happy and it looks like he always has. Plus I just can't understand why they didn't even give it a try."

"Every year at Tree Hill we do this auction where you can bid on cheerleaders and basketball players and the money goes towards prom. Before the four of them transferred the most we ever made was I think $4,000, but that year that they were there was the highest amount ever raised." Bevin explained wistfully. She could remember that night like it was yesterday. It was after all the day she realized that Gabe was the guy for her.

"_Ladies and gentleman I'd like to welcome you to Tree Hill High School's 36__th__ annual Prom Auction. Tonight we are going to be auctioning off Raven cheerleaders as well as basketball players. Please put your hands together for our first lovely cheerleader the one and only Rachel Gattina." Mouth exclaimed excitedly. _

_By the time Nathan Scott walked onto the stage Skills, Tim, and a handful of other Raven basketball players had already been bought. He walked out wearing a pair of jeans and a navy blue polo that brought out the color of his eyes. It was obvious that either Brooke or Peyton had picked it out. _

"_Nathan Scott is one of two new additions to the Ravens basketball team. He has already committed to play basketball for Coach K at Duke next year. His hobbies include playing basketball, supporting Duke, and according to Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer "working it". We'll start the bidding at $100." Mouth watched as girls threw their hands up left and right. He thought that Stacy Feldman was going to win Nathan for a whopping $800 when suddenly he heard a familiar raspy voice call out "$1500!" He looked at Nathan who didn't seem fazed but rather just smirked as though it was everyday that women offered to pay over a thousand dollars to spend time with him. "I have 1500 dollars going once, going twice, and sold to none other than Brooke Davis!" _

_Bevin resisted the urge to chew on her nails as she waited for her turn to go out on the stage. She was worried that she'd be the cheerleader who went for the least amount of money. "What if nobody bids on me?" She asked Peyton nervously. _

"_I can guarantee you that guys are going to bid on you Bev. The men of Tree Hill are pretty in love with you." Peyton assured her. She also knew for fact that Gabe had come here to surprise her and was willing to spend whatever it took to win her._

"_I'm so jealous of you. I wish I had someone who I knew was going to bid." _

_Peyton smiled. "Stop stressing Bev." _

"_Can you believe Nathan went for $1500?" _

"_Honestly Brooke thought she might have to spend twice that at the rate the bidding was going in the beginning. If we were still going to Morrison paying only $1500 would have been a steal." Peyton admitted. There were times when it was hard to adjust to the fact that they didn't go there anymore. The first two weeks at Tree Hill had been the biggest adjustment of her life just after losing her mother. "Now go out there and make some money for prom."_

"_Bevin Mirskey is Tree Hill's version of Elle Woods. To quote Rachel Gattina Bevin's the whole package she's got the face, the waist, and the personality. We'll start the bidding at $100." Mouth was sure that Skills was going to win Bev. Supposedly he'd been saving up for this and had demanded nobody be willing to spend more than $475. It looked like his plan was going to work and he was going to win Bevin for a respectable $500 when suddenly from the back of the room a guy he didn't recognize bid $1000. From the look on Bevin's face she recognized him and was ecstatic. Skills on the other hand was infuriated by the fact that he was no match for this mysterious suitor and looked down right pissed when he realized that he'd lost Bevin._

"_I don't think I even have to tell you anything about our last lovely Raven to convince you to bid. I'll start the bidding for Miss Davis at $100." Mouth knew that it was going to take a great deal of money to win Brooke and was probably going to be the highest earner. All week he'd heard guys talking about how much they were wiling to spend in the end though none of the guys were a match for Felix and Nathan who were currently engaged in a bidding war. He glanced at Brooke who seemed to be watching the match with rapt attention. Felix seemed to have thought he had won when he bid $3,000, but was dismayed when Nathan bid five grand and won her. For once he actually showed a bit of emotion when he smirked and accepted a high five from Jake._

"Nathan paid $5,000 for Brooke?" Millicent couldn't even begin to fathom a guy spending that kind of money to spent time with her when he wasn't going to get anything out of it at the end of the night.

Bevin nodded. "Yeah Felix was shocked. Hell everyone was shocked. It just made their relationship even more mysterious."

"Damn so did Felix go with them to Morrison?" She assumed he must have seeing as he had $3,000 to spend. She didn't imagine that most of the Tree Hill student body had cash like that.

"No he transferred to Tree Hill in the middle of the year and didn't have the status to get into Morrison. You not only need money to go there, but also a prominent last name. Instead he went to Tree Hill where he spent months trying to woo her away from Nathan's side which didn't happen."

"Man that's whoa." Millicent's high school life was nowhere near as exciting. This sounded like an episode of Laguna Beach.

"Yeah," Bevin concurred. "I'm just happy that when Gabe and I have a child they'll be able to go Morrison. It's a shame ya'll are going to Palm Beach. Morrison was probably very excited at the prospect of Marley going there. They're basically celebrities there."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah five years ago they retired Nathan and Jake's jerseys. Those four might have graduated as Ravens, but they were always really Morrison kids. You should ask Brooke about her time there. Gabe has told me stories that I just can't begin to fathom." Bevin had always loved Gabe's high school stories. Money seemed to make things more exciting.

"I still can't get over the auction."

"Yeah neither can I. I just don't understand why you spend $5,000 on a girl you see as nothing more than just a close friend. Peyton always said she thought they were scared to get together just because what would happen if they didn't last, but I don't know. I've learned to just chalk stuff like that up to them being Brooke and Nathan."

"I guess that's what I'll have to start doing." Millicent couldn't wait to pass all of this information on to Lainey. She knew Lainey would appreciate it. "Do you mind just keeping this conversation between us?"

"Believe me in all that time I've known Brooke I've never once brought up her and Nathan's strange dynamic. I'm not going to start now." Bevin joked.

"They should have done a television show about your high school." Millicent mused. "Mine was nowhere near that exciting."

"Hell Tree Hill wasn't either until those four showed up. I swear they changed everything. It was fucking crazy. I mean how the f do transfers become your homecoming king and queen, prom king and queen, cutest couple, best all around, and the worst one of all most school spirit? What does that say that about Tree Hill High?"

"That it was just as in love with Brooke, Nathan, Peyton, and Jake as the rest of the world is."

- - -

Brooke hummed quietly as she waited in line at the checkout. Normally she didn't go grocery shopping mostly because it was tedious and she had people to do that for her. Today though with Millicent at Bevin's and Marley saying goodbye to some of her friends she had nothing to do so she decided to go to the grocery store. She hadn't bought much, but felt accomplished for even coming. She was eyeing the candy bars when the headline caught her eye. She gasped as she snatched it off the shelf. There on the front cover of US Weekly was her boyfriend sharing a romantic dinner with a beautiful, but very young looking blonde. She thought she was going to be sick. She put the magazine back on the shelf and decided to pretend she hadn't seen it. The last thing she wanted to deal with was Millicent pushing her to break up with Julian. She had just finished paying when her cell phone started to ring. She pulled it out thinking that it was going to be Marley asking her to pick her up, but instead found Nathan's name on her caller ID. She smiled and sighed as she answered it, "Hey Nate." She was in need of a good distraction.

"How'd you like the shout out?"

"How do you know I even watched the game?"

"Because if you hadn't you would have said what shout out." Nathan pointed out as he sat down in front of his locker.

"It was sweet and kind of surprising. You for once in your life almost seemed to enjoy the attention." Brooke had always been amazed how someone as confident as Nathan could always seem so uncomfortable on camera.

Nathan rolled his eyes. Lainey had said the exact same thing. "You sound like Lainey."

"Well great minds do think alike. So how is it being back in the ATL?"

"The ATL? Who are you Jermaine Dupree?" Nathan joked. "It's nice to be back in a city where people aren't constantly reminding me about random moments from twelve years ago. The paparazzi kind of suck, but other than that it's good. Are you itching to get back to Palm Beach?"

"Yeah there are just way too many memories in this damn town." Brooke felt like there wasn't anywhere she could go without being reminded me of her childhood. "Plus it feels weird to be in Peyton and Jake's house without them there. It's unsettling."

"I know what you mean."

"So it'll be nice when I get back to my big house and busy life in Palm Beach. I just hope Marley can adjust to life there. It's nothing like Tree Hill."

"I'm sure she will."

"You know what the weirdest thing about Tree Hill is?" Brooke asked quietly as she drove down Main Street.

"The fact that it hasn't changed since we lived there?"

"Exactly," Brooke sighed. "I'm driving down Main Street and it looks just like it did when we were in high school. I mean I'm sitting at the light and on my left is Carmine's Pizzeria and from what I can see even the tablecloths look the same."

Nathan laughed. "You should swing by the River Court. That'll really take you back."

"I don't think I could handle it." Brooke admitted. "I'm not even sure how you did."

"I just focused on the ball in my hands and the good memories we had there."

Brooke smiled remembering again the way they celebrated the state championship. She pulled the phone away from her ear when she heard her phone beeping. Marley was calling to have her come pick her up. "I hate to cut this scintillating conversation on the creepiness of Tree Hill short, but Marley's calling."

"Tell her I said hi and that I love her."

"Will do." Brooke paused. "I'm really glad you called Nate. I was having a shitty moment in the grocery store and you kept it from ruining my whole day."

"Want to talk about it?"

"When I have more time and Marley isn't beeping in. Bye Nate."

"Bye Brooke."

Brooke took a deep breath and made sure that she sounded upbeat when she switched over. "Marley and the Chocolate Factory are you ready for me to come get you?"

- - -

Gabe grinned when he opened his backdoor and was greeted by the smell of pot roast. There were few things he loved more than Bevin's pot roast. He kissed her softly on the cheek and tapped her ass as he undid his tie.

"How was your day?" Bevin asked sweetly as she stirred her gravy.

"Boring as usual, but it's much better now that I'm home and we're having pot roast for dinner. How was yours?" He asked as he took a seat at the kitchen table and just watched her. He could never understand how he was lucky enough to marry a woman as nice and beautiful as Bevin who loved him for him as opposed to his last name and trust fund.

"Millicent came over and we went through the scrapbooks looking for we thought would look good in Marley's new bedroom. She ended up asking me about Brooke and Nathan." Bevin figured it wouldn't hurt sharing their conversation with Gabe. It wasn't like he'd run out and tell Brooke.

"Let me guess she wanted to know if they were ever a couple in high school."

"Yep and I ended up telling her about the auction. You know you were my knight in shining armor that night. I was so scared that nobody was going to bid on me and then I thought Skills was going to win me and that was the last thing I wanted." Skills had dumped Bevin for Rachel Gattina only to be rejected. This resulted in him trying to win her back. He was convinced that if he won her at the auction she'd take him back. Gabe had ruined that plan.

"I thought he was going to beat the shit out of me in the parking lot afterwards." Gabe whispered in her ear as he sidled up behind her. He helped her stir the gravy.

"So did I."

"Oh gee thanks."

"Hey just be honest with you. I wouldn't have let him and I doubt Nathan and Jake would have either."

Gabe closed his eye at the mention of Jake. While he wasn't as close with him as Nathan was the two were good friends. They'd been part of each others wedding parties. "If Peyton and Jake being gone is hard for us I can't even imagine how Brooke and Nathan feel. Last night watching him play though felt like high school all over again. Do you remember the dunk contests they'd put on at the River Court for shits and giggles?"

"How can I forget? Before Jake and Nathan transferred it was like a war. You would have thought ya'll were the poor kids the way you schooled us. Isn't that how it goes in movies?" She joked.

_Bevin fluffed her hair as she made her way across the grass to the picnic tables that surrounded the River Court. Everyone who was anyone in Tree Hill was there. She sighed as she took her seat beside Rachel Gattina. Across the court she recognized Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer and their fellow cheerleaders sitting at their usual tables. "I really would like to kick their ass for once." _

"_Supposedly Skills has something new up his sleeves but you know how it is." Rachel wasn't very confident in their ability to out dunk them. Whoever said white men can't jump was dead wrong. "Do you think Peyton Sawyer perms her hair?"_

"_I don't know, but I do know that her boyfriend is yummy." Bevin thought Jake Jagielski was adorable. She watched with rapt attention as Nathan Scott went for his first dunk. She couldn't help but mouth the words holy shit as Jake bounced it off the backboard to Nathan who then slammed it into the basket. She watched as Brooke did a bit of a dance for Nathan and all of the cheerleaders threw up 10 fingers. _

"_Do you think they teach a class at Morrison on dunking?" Rachel joked. "If so I bet Nathan and Jake are fucking the best students in the class." She watched as Nathan hoisted Brooke up so she could put what looked like a cupcake on the rim and then placed a small candle into the middle and lit it before smacking his ass and shimmying back to her friends. "No fucking way. There is no way he lands this dunk." She watched in dismay as Nathan bounced the ball high in the air before grabbing it, blowing out the candle, and dunking the ball into the basket. Brooke jumped up from her seat and pretended to fan him with a towel as all of his teammates slapped him on the back._

"_Damn that was impressive. How the fuck do they come up with this stuff?" _

"_No clue." Rachel admitted. She took a deep breath as she waited for his last dunk. It seemed he was the only one competing tonight. She swore softly under her breath when she saw Nathan pull off his shirt and Brooke tie it around his face effectively making it into a blindfold. There was no way in hell Skills or any of the other Ravens basketball players could compete with him. She watched as he made dunking look easy and then Brooke jumped into his arms as she yelled "It's over!" She would kill to trade places with Brooke Davis. Nathan had the kind of abs that belonged in an Abercrombie and Fitch catalog. "Brooke Davis is the luckiest bitch alive if she gets to enjoy those abs on a daily basis." _

"_I completely agree." Bevin said as she eyed him lustfully. "It must be great a thing to go to Morrison." _

"If only I knew that going there would mean meeting you sooner." Bevin told her husband as she pulled her roast out of the oven.

Gabe scoffed. "It sounds to me that you would have been one of the many who fawned over Nathan and Jake if you had."

"Oh for a minute I would have, but then I would have met you and believe me you'd have had me from hello. Still I can remember thinking that Brooke and Nathan were totally a couple back then. I mean if you could have seen the way they were together."

"Believe me Bev I did and I know what you saw. We all saw it every day. You know I've always thought there was more to the story and that they were together, but secretly."

"But why would they hide their relationship? They were like a match made in heaven."

"Yeah I guess, but think about all of the pressure that Peyton and Jake went through. You know that's why they broke up before going off to school because they knew people would be all over them like stink on shit." Gabe remembered being shocked when Jake calmly told him that he and Peyton were taking a break until next summer at least, but once Jake explained their reasoning though it made perfect sense.

Bevin thought about it for a second and realized that it made perfect sense. They both already had so much pressure on them just by being from their respective families. Add a relationship into the mix and that was a potent combination for stress. It was probably way more fun and easier just being friends. She made a note to suggest that to Millicent the next time she saw her. "Gabe you my dear are brilliant." She kissed him on the cheek as she ushered for him to come cut the roast for her.

- - -

"He paid five grand to spend an evening with Brooke who he hung out with on a regular basis for free?" Lainey asked in shock.

"That's what Bevin said and those were my thoughts exactly." Millicent admitted as she sifted through color swatches. "I mean first off what high school senior has 5K like that and second why?"

Lainey started to say something when Nathan walked into the apartment. She sighed wishing she could talk to Millicent more about all of this, but couldn't without him being suspicious. "Good luck with the color choice. I'd go with something in the green family."

Millicent smiled knowing that Nathan must have just walked in. "The boss returns. Anyway I'll talk to you later. Press him for dirt if you can." She joked before hanging up.

"How was practice?" Lainey asked as she joined him in the kitchen. She grabbed a beer out of the fridge and handed him one as well.

"It was relaxing to be honest, but tiring at the same time. Did I miss anything exciting?"

"Not really. I texted Miles for a while and got the oil changed in the Lexus." Lainey told him casually. "Then again I did find out that you paid $5,000 to spend an evening with Brooke in high school."

Nathan almost choked on his beer. "How'd you find out about that?"

"Millicent, but the more important question is why did you do it?"

"I don't know because it's Brooke." Nathan said unconvincingly. He had to resist adding that a big part of the reason was because there was no way in hell he was going to let Felix win. Nathan may have hated Felix as much as he hated Lucas.

Lainey stared at him expectantly. "Is that all your going to say? I don't know because it's Brooke."

"It was just the kind of thing we did for each back then. Anyway it wasn't my money it was Dan's. She'd have done it for me."

"And that's what makes it even more puzzling. I swear you two have the most fascinating relationship ever."

Nathan just smiled and shrugged. He'd heard this many times before. Everybody wanted to know what was going on with them. Why they just didn't get together when it was obvious that they were perfect together? Why didn't they date other people? But every time they were asked even when it was Peyton and Jake doing the asking both him and Brooke just played coy. They both felt like they were entitled to a secret or two so they kept their reasoning to themselves.

"One day Nathan I'm going to know the real answer and the real truth."

"I'm going to take a shower. If anyone calls tell them I went to bed early."

"Even if it's Haley?" Lainey asked skeptically.

"Especially if it's Haley," She wanted Nathan to go to see some Screamo group play and that was definitely not his kind of music.

"What about Brooke?"

Nathan shot her a look before smirking, "Let me know if Brooke calls."

Lainey shook her head. "You are infuriating you know that? You do know that Haley is the one you're actually dating right?"

Nathan shrugged and went to get in the shower. Part of him said yes because he knew it would drive Lainey crazy, but the other part did it because he legitimately wanted to talk to her.

- - -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: AH WOW THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER, BUT THE QUESTION IS WAS IT A GOOD CHAPTER? HAHA. I PERSONALLY LIKED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE YOU LEAREND MORE ABOUT THEIR PAST. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT TOO. I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS. IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND REVIEWING AND LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK THAT WOULD BE SUPER AWESOME. THANKS FOR READING. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. - KRISTINE. **


	6. Remember When

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: LADEEDAH! I'M SUPER EXCITED THAT YA'LL ARE INTO THE MYSTERIOUS BACKSTORY THAT NATHAN AND BROOKE SHARE. IT'LL SLOWLY, BUT SURELY COME OUT. YOU'LL THINK THEY HAD TO BE, BUT THEN MAYBE YOU'LL BE LIKE NO WAY. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU GENERALLY DIG THIS CHAPTER. THANKS FOR TUNING BACK IN. **

**RATING: PG-13 **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL, BUT I DO OWN THIS FABULOUS STORYLINE AS WELL AS A COUPLE OF CHARACTERS IN IT! **

**CHAPTER SIX: REMEMBER WHEN**

**- - - **

"Okay close your eyes Marley," Brooke instructed quietly as she lead the young girl to the room that was going to be her bedroom. In the week that it took to pack up the house and settle everything in Tree Hill Millicent had been quickly and quietly working on getting a bedroom ready for Marley. They wanted to make sure that she was in a room that she not only was comfortable in, but also would be somewhere she would be able to find solace.

Marley did as she was asked. She wasn't sure what her Aunt Brooke had up her sleeve, but knew better than to ask too many questions. She squeezed her eyes shutter tighter as she felt herself guided through a doorway.

"Okay you can open them now," Brooke whispered into Marley's ear. She watched as the young girls face looked around the room and then lit up like the fourth of July. "Do you like it?"

Marley looked at her Aunt. She couldn't think of words to describe just how much she loved this room. She threw her arms around the petite brunette and nodded vigorously into her stomach. "It's amazing." The walls were a beautiful soft shade of lime green and were covered with blank and white pictures. All of the pictures were of her the most important people in her life. "Thank you so much Aunt Brooke. You didn't have to do this."

"Yeah we did sweetie. This is your room. You should have a place where you feel comfortable and you can escape too. This is your home now and we're going to start changing everything so that you feel like it is, but for now I thought we'd start here." Brooke explained. She had to say she was impressed with Millicent's vision. The girl had an eye for design that was for sure. She slowly walked around the room looking at the photographs. There was one from Peyton and Jake's wedding, another from Marley's third birthday party, and even one of them as children. It was like a walk down memory lane.

"Where was that one taken?" Marley asked as she pointed to a large picture of Brooke, Nathan, Peyton, and Jake in formalwear.

Brooke smiled wistfully. "That my dear Marley was taken at the Christmas ball in Durham." She remembered that day almost as well as she could remember yesterday. It had snowed for the first time in years and instead of melting pretty quickly like it usually did it had stuck around for nearly a week. It had made the ball all the more magical albeit freezing.

_Brooke shivered as she stood outside and waited impatiently to have their picture made in front of the Christmas tree. When she picked this dress out nearly a month and a half ago it hadn't occurred to her that it would be snowing. This dress while beautiful was not meant for a snowy night in December. "I really wish they could just superimpose us in front of a Christmas tree. It's really just too cold for this." _

_Nathan wordlessly removed his jacket and wrapped it around her slender frame. Not only was his shirt was long sleeve, but he also had a bit more meat on his bone making him not nearly as cold as Brooke. _

"_Thanks," she replied as she pulled the jacket tighter around her. "I don't understand how people could live in weather like this on a regular basis." _

_Peyton laughed and rolled her eyes. "You do realize that it snows in New York City right?" _

"_And not just once in a blue moon like here, but like all the time. Like every Christmas there is a white Christmas." Jake added as he took his scarf off and wrapped it around Peyton's neck. _

"_Please don't remind me of that right now while I'm standing out here freezing my ass off just so that in ten years some other girl can say oh my gosh can you believe what she was wearing she looked like such a slut." Brooke mimicked. She'd heard things like that many times before though usually people had enough sense to say it quietly enough that they could maybe deny it if she were to actually call them out on it. _

"_You are so delusional B. Davis you do not look like a slut." Peyton assured her best friend. She knew that while Brooke joked and pretended that what people said didn't matter that it bothered her to no end. _

_Before Brooke could say anything else Catherine Vandergrift, the head of this years Christmas ball called for Peyton and Jake. She tried to hide her grin as Peyton begrudgingly gave Brooke Jake's scarf and then made her way to stand in front of the Christmas tree in the slink strapless number that by the look on her face she hoped she didn't freeze to death in. _

"_You really do look lovely this evening." Nathan whispered once it was just the two of them. "I don't understand why you constantly think you look like a slut." _

_Brooke looked up at him and saw that he was being sincere. She looked back down at the ground for a second. "You hear it enough you start to wonder if it's true." She admitted quietly. _

"_People are just jealous of you. Supposedly it's a good thing." Nathan joked. "Having haters that is," he clarified. "People say Peyton's crazy, Jake well people don't say mean things about Jake, but they call me an asshole. At some point you've got to figure that it's just people wishing they were us." _

_Brooke wasn't sure what to say so instead she squeezed his hand gratefully. He was right though she'd never willingly admit that. She'd have fought someone tooth and nail if she heard them calling Peyton deranged or would have said they just didn't understand Nathan if someone called him a prick. She supposed the same went for her. _

"_Let's just keep this touchy feel moment between us." _

"_Don't we always?" She murmured suggestively. _

Marley watched her Aunt Brooke who seemed to be deep in thought. When her mother looked like that she'd always been remembering something. It apparently was a good memory because Aunt Brooke couldn't stop smiling.

Brooke suddenly realized that Marley was staring at her and chuckled awkwardly at being caught daydreaming. Lately it was like she couldn't avoid taking walks down memory lane. "Anyway it was a really special night. Everyone who was anyone in the state of North Carolina was there that night."

"Really?"

Brooke nodded.

"Wow."

"Yeah one day you'll get to be part of something that special." Brooke assured her. "Whether it be the Christmas ball in Durham or something around here I promise you'll be part of something that special. You'll get to put on a beautiful gown and everyone will stare at you in awe like you're the most beautiful girl they've ever seen."

And even though Marley wasn't usually a dreamer she believed her Aunt Brooke.

"Anyway I'll let you get settled in to your new room. If there's anything you need I'll be in my office working on sketches. Maybe later we'll go get a couple movies and some junk food and have a movie night." Brooke suggested. "I mean if that's cool. I'm not going to lie I'm not really sure what 10 year olds find cool."

Marley grinned. "Movies and junk food are cool no matter how old you are."

"You are such an old soul Marles Lindbergh." Brooke joked before slipping out of the room and down the hall.

Marley snorted. Marles Lindbergh. That was a new one. She wasn't sure when everyone started thinking it was funny to call her everything, but her given name, but yeah it was a while ago. It started with Marles Barkley and then slowly segwayed to Marley and the Chocolate Factory. Rarely was she impressed anymore. Especially since she felt like she'd heard them all before.

- - -

"What do you think?" Tyrone asked Nathan as he handed him a mirror. It wasn't required, but he always did it just because you should never assume anything.

Nathan looked in the mirror and nodded. "It looks good as usual man. Thanks for squeezing me. We're leaving for Miami right after the game."

"I'd have to be a real jackass to keep you waiting." Tyrone joked. "You are my best customer. I'm still not sure what your cracker ass is doing in the hood, but the last thing I need is for you to get robbed while waiting to get your usual touch up."

Nathan rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet. He was used to Tyrone giving him shit about being white. Hell he was used to everyone giving him shit because he was white. A couple of years ago he'd been the only white guy competing in the dunk contest and while he hadn't one he had shut a couple of people up. He pulled out a few crisp twenties and handed them to Tyrone before slapping him on the back. "I'll leave a couple of tickets for you at the box office."

"Thanks Nate. Good luck tonight."

"No problem and like I said thanks for squeezing me in," Nathan told Tyrone before they shared an intricate handshake. Afterwards Nathan signed a couple of autographs and then hopped into this black Escalade which Tyrone made him park in the back just in case. He was surprised when not long after cranking up the car his phone rang and he saw Coach K's name on his caller ID, "Hey Coach K."

"Hey Nate I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. Things have just been hectic with the ACC tournament." Coach K explained.

"Its fine Coach I completely understand. Congratulations by the way. I plan on going to the Sweet 16 game as long as Paulus and the boys don't let me down." Nathan made a point to get to games whenever he had a chance, but hadn't been able to this year.

Coach K chuckled. "Did you get the flowers I sent? Like I said I wish I had been able to go, but with the tournament."

"Yes we got the flowers. They were really nice. And you not making it was instantly righted when you guys won. It was an impressive game by the way."

"So how are you doing Nathan?" He'd been worried about Nathan ever since receiving the news. When he had signed the two boys as high school Seniors he'd been shocked at just how close they were. They were so close that they were willing to split a scholarship in half in hopes of attending the prestigious university they'd grown up loving. That moment when Nathan said they'd do whatever it took to play there short of committing a felony he knew that they were the kinds of players he wanted on his squad.

Nathan sighed. He'd been asked this question countless times since hearing the news and he still wasn't sure what the answer was. Honestly he was angry and sad half the time and the other half the time he felt numb. Still he was keeping on with his life and he knew that was what Jake would have wanted him to do. "I'm just taking it one day at a time. Luckily I have a lot of great memories with him to look back on. You know how it is." Nathan said referring to how Coach K handled Jim Valvano's death.

"That I do. You know Nathan I have coached a lot of players, but never have I seen two people whose bond was as deep as yours and Jakes. I know this isn't easy for you. I'm impressed with the way you've handled everything and I know Jake is too."

"Thank you Coach."

"You and Jake were two of my favorite players and I feel honored to have coached you two. How's Marley?" He could still remember the day not long after they brought the championship trophy back with them to Durham that Jake walked into his office and told him the news. He'd been shocked by the young man's decision to not only stop playing, but also transfer to Brown, but he knew that it was something Jake had to. He would have been a great player, but he was an ever better father and at the end of the day that was more important. Still there were days when he couldn't help but wonder if Jake's decision had impacted Nathan more deeply than anyone could have ever known. There was something different about Nathan in the year that followed. When Nathan told him that he had decided to enter his name into the draft he couldn't say he was surprised. Playing at Duke didn't seem to be as fun for Nathan when his best friend wasn't there to enjoy it with him.

"She had a really hard time in the very beginning, but she seems to be slowly coming to terms with the news. I mean she's so young and it was such a shock, but she's Jake and Peyton's child so she's exceptional. She actually just arrived in Palm Beach with Brooke today. She's going to be living there now. With being on the road so much I just didn't think it was fair to drag her along." Nathan explained.

"Your right it wouldn't have been fair. Anyway I don't mean to rush off the phone, but I found something in my office the other day and I thought maybe you could give it to Marley for me. I've had it overnighted to Atlanta so it should be arriving later today."

"Yeah I can do that no problem. I'll make sure Lainey keeps an eye for it."

"Okay well Nathan just please remember that you can call me if you need someone to talk to. When I signed you eleven years ago I was in it for the long haul. So don't hesitate to reach out to me."

Nathan wondered if reporters knew about this side of Coach K. Here was a guy who called Nathan to check on him despite the fact that Nathan had ditched him for the draft after two years. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good luck tonight. Play smart. Leave it all out there. Oh and don't think I didn't see that quadruple double. You make me look like a brilliant me when you play like that." He joked.

Nathan chatted with him for a couple more minutes before finally hanging up just as he was reaching the arena. As he changed into more suitable practice clothes he couldn't help but wonder what Coach K had sent Marley. He knew for sure that it must be something special if he had overnighted it.

- - -

Lainey was sitting on in her bedroom going over Nathan's schedule for the next couple of weeks and making sure that everything was in order when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed as she got up and made her way to the front door. She looked through the peep hole and was flabbergasted to say the least when she saw Miles standing on the other side of the door. It occurred to her instantly that she was wearing a Duke shirt Nathan had bought her and a pair of denim shorts. Not exactly her best looking outfit. She ran a hand through her usually unruly hair and then opened the door. "Miles?"

"Lainey," Miles echoed as he walked into the penthouse. "I come bearing gifts."

Lainey looked at him quizzically. "Gifts?"

"For Nathan," Miles added. "I have a friend who works for the Charlotte Observer and she sent me a couple of articles that I thought Nathan might like to have."

"You came over here just to bring Nathan a couple of articles?" Lainey asked skeptically. Miles was a nice guy, but this was more than just nice.

Miles shrugged and nodded.

"Is there a Falcons press conference today?"

"I don't cover the Falcons." Miles pointed out. "Listen I was just trying to be nice Lainey. No ulterior motives. I already get the best interviews from him anyway."

"I'm sorry I just don't want to see Nathan burned. Have a seat. Do you want something to drink?"

"Do you have sweet tea?"

"Do we have sweet tea? Come on Miles this is Atlanta of course we have sweet tea." Lainey joked as she bustled off to the kitchen to grab them a couple of glasses. She returned and sat down beside him on the couch.

"This is from the paper in Durham." Miles explained as he handed her the first article.

Lainey scanned the article and then looked up at him. "This is really great Miles. Thank you. Nathan is going to appreciate it."

"The rest of them are all in that style." Miles hadn't understood when Nathan was granted a leave of absence from the team. He'd been talking to an old colleague who now worked in Raleigh and they'd been the one to clue him in on Jake and Nathan's friendship and the time they played together. He hadn't realized that his favorite player to cover on the Hawks were heroes back in North Carolina. "He sounded like an amazing player."

"He was. He wasn't as naturally gifted as Nathan, but he worked hard and he left it all out there."

"If you don't mind me asking why did he only play one year at Duke?"

"He found out his high school girlfriend was having his child. She went to RISD. He transferred to Brown to be with her. He decided that being a father was more important than being a basketball player so he walked away from the court." Lainey did her best to recall the way Nathan always explained the situation. This had been the first time anyone had ever asked her.

Miles nodded thoughtfully. He glanced around the room. He'd never been in Nathan's penthouse before. It was four times the size of his apartment. The walls were covered with Duke Memorabilia as well as pictures of who he recognized to be Jake Jagielski. He got up and pointed to a particular picture of Nathan, Lainey, Jake, and a woman he recognized as Brooke Davis as well as three other people he didn't recognize. "Is this the girlfriend and the child?"

"The wife and daughter, but yeah," Lainey replied. "And the other brunette is Brooke Davis' assistant Millicent. That was taken in Myrtle Beach last summer."

"Do you like being his assistant?" Miles asked once they were seated again.

"Yeah I do. It's stressful, but it's a great job." '

"Did you every want to be anything else?"

"No I grew up thinking I'm going to be a basketball player's assistant one day." Lainey joked. "Honestly when I started working for Nathan I was saving up money to go to school for cardiorespiratory care. And then I just sort of fell in love with the job."

Miles watched her carefully as she spoke trying to see if this was just some sort of rehearsed script she'd come up with. He was surprised when he found that it wasn't. She seemed to genuinely like her job. "Is he as good of a guy off the court as people think he is?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I'm a reporter."

"He's a good guy. He's a great boss. He's had to work really hard to get to where he is today. I don't know if you know this, but going into this senior year of high school not a single team would take a look at him or Jake. I mean no one. Not even junior colleges. All because they played at a private school that people didn't play enough big teams. So he left the school he loved and the only one he really knew to go to Tree Hill which had his been his rival school. Not only did he and Jake have to prove themselves to the scouts, but they also had to prove themselves to fans and teammates alike."

"Is that true? I mean I'd heard that before, but I always thought it was exaggerated by other reporters looking for a human interest piece."

Lainey laughed. "You're too much of a skeptic."

"I'm a skeptic? You are the one thinking that I had ulterior motives by bringing your boss a few newspaper articles."

"Well you are a member of the press."

"Is that all I am to you?" He asked flirtatiously.

"No I guess not. You're a member of the press with a hot ass."

Miles leaned forward slowly and was just about to kiss her when there was a knock on the door. He pulled back and smiled at how flustered she looked.

Lainey took a deep breath before getting up and going to the front door. She groaned when she found Haley standing there signing for package. She took the package from Haley and unwillingly allowed the other woman to follow her into the room.

"Miles Bishop!" Haley cooed the moment she walked through the door and found one of the best looking reporters around sitting on Nathan's couch.

"Miss James," Miles greeted her as he stood up and collected his things. "I'll leave so you can get ready for the game tonight Lainey. Have a safe flight to Miami and we'll finish that conversation another day."

"I look forward to it." Lainey nearly swooned when he winked at her just before walking out the door. After he was gone she turned on her heel and started down the hallway to her bedroom. "Nathan isn't here!" She called over her shoulder.

"Where is he?" Haley huffed.

"He went to arena early to get extra practice in. By all means come on in." Lainey muttered under her breath when Haley just walked into the room and sat down on her bed. She went into her closet and pulled out her most comfortable pair of jeans and a Hawks t-shirt. She wanted to be comfortable enough for the flight to Miami, but attractive when she saw Miles at the arena.

"When is he going to be back?"

"Monday."

"Funny seriously when is he going to be back?"

"Monday. We are leaving for the airport after the game and the team plays in Miami tomorrow. Then we're going to stay and get Marley settled in at her new school before coming back just in time for the home game that night." Lainey wasn't surprised that this was the first time Haley was hearing about any of these plans. Nathan had a tendency not to clue her in. "That should you plenty of time to hang out at seedy clubs with Chris."

"You're such a fucking bitch Lainey."

"Believe it or not this isn't the first time somebody has told me that. I take it your not coming to the game."

"No, I have a gig tonight."

Lainey shot her an amused look, "With Chris?"

"It's none of your business." Haley spat. She hated that Nathan let Lainey do whatever she wanted. It was like Lainey was the boss.

"Tell Mr. Keller I said hello." Lainey replied before walking into the bathroom and leaving Haley sitting on her bed.

- - -

Marley cheered as she watched Uncle Nathan go up for his signature dunk. They'd been standing in line at the grocery store when suddenly Brooke remembered the game tonight. They rushed from the store to the house just in time to hear the announcers talk about the last Hawks game.

"Brooke how come you never mentioned that you transferred to Tree Hill?" Millicent asked curiously before grabbing a handful of popcorn.

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know it just never came up I guess. Did Bevin tell you about us going to Morrison?"

Millicent nodded.

"Yeah it was a pretty big decision on our part. My parents didn't want me to do it, but there was no way I was going to stay behind." Brooke could remember fighting with Victoria over the right to transfer. Her mother just couldn't understand going to a public school. "It was scary, but it turned out okay."

"Yeah Bevin mentioned that ya'll sort of transformed the high school."

"It was Jake and Nathan that did it. They changed that basketball team. Tree Hill was okay before they got there, but when they made them great. They lead them to their first undefeated season and their first state championship in over twenty years." Brooke could remember someone telling her that basketball attendance was higher than it had been in years that first game all because people wanted to see what Nathan and Jake could do. It didn't take long for people to figure out that that season going to be a good one and it was.

_Brooke felt like she had been run over by a friggin' bus. Her head was pounding. Her throat felt raw. She knew there was a reason she tried to stay away from tequila. She slowly but surely opened her eyes and realized she was in a room she didn't recognize. Her eyes scanned the walls and that was when she realized she was in Nathan's bedroom at his family's beach house. "Hey," she croaked as she slowly tried to sit up. Once her eyes had focused she frowned. "Why do you look so friggin' chipper? You were going shot for shot with me. It should hurt to smile."_

_Nathan smirked and grabbed the cup of tea that was sitting on the bedside table. He handed it to her and waited for her to take a sip before saying anything. "I woke up over an hour ago and got in a run. It always helps when I'm hungover." _

_She took another sip from the mug he'd given her. "This is my favorite kind of tea. How'd you know that?" _

"_You mentioned it a while ago when we were still going to Morrison. You told Peyton about it after she'd lost her voice." Nathan explained as he fiddled with his blanket. He didn't want to meet her eyes because he knew if he looked up his cheeks would instantly redden. _

_She watched as he avoided her and grinned. "Thank you Nathan. This helps a lot." _

"_Good because we've got a big day ahead of us. We're going to Durham for our official signing and then we thought we'd stay and watch the game." _

"_Okay well lets go because it's going to take me a while to figure out what I want to wear. I have to look good in case we run into a group of hot college guys." She joked just because she knew it would drive him crazy. Finally she broke character and smiled. "I'm just kidding. You know that. I don't want to embarrass you guys in front of Coach K."_

_Nathan smiled and softly kissed her forehead before whispering, "You could never embarrass me." _

"_Never?" _

"_Okay if you started acting weird like Lucas then maybe you would embarrass me or if you went all Edward Scissorhands you'd probably embarrass me."_

"_What if started wearing halter tops that were three sizes too small and stopped shaving my legs?" _

"_Okay then you wouldn't actually embarrass me nearly as much as you would disgust the hell out of me." Nathan conceded. _

_Brooke laughed as she slipped out of bed and picked her pants up off of the chair where Nathan had folded and placed them this morning when he woke up. "I'll keep all of that in mind."_

"_Please do." _

"_You know Nate you and Jake were amazing last night. You're really making all of those scouts feel like such assholes for overlooking you guys. You really deserve Duke." Brooke told him once they were seated in his car and on their way back to Tree Hill._

"Earth to Brooke, I said Earth to Brooke did you hear what I said?" Millicent asked her as she watched her curiously. She knew just by the startled look on Brooke's face that there was little chance she'd heard a single word that she had said.

"Sorry I was uh thinking about a new design." She lied quickly. Mill would have a million questions if she said that she was thinking about Nathan. "What'd you say?"

"I asked what time you wanted to leave in the morning for Miami."

"Eleven should be fine because Manuel is letting us use his helicopter so we should be in Miami in plenty time for the game."

"I love Manuel. He is such a sweetheart." Millicent gushed.

"Who's Manuel?" Marley asked as one of the teams took a timeout.

"He's a very good friend of ours. He's actual the Cuban chef in Palm Beach. He was asked to be on Top Chef." Brooke explained.

"Oh he's one of your gays." Marley deduced. Her mother had told her all about the gay men who were completely infatuated with her Aunt.

Brooke and Millicent burst into laughter at the exact same time.

- - -

Nathan hugged Lainey before getting on the bus with the rest of the team.

"Great job tonight Nathan," Lainey told him as she handed him the bag that she had packed for him.

"Well it wasn't the quadruple double from the other night, but it was still not too shabby I guess."

"Oh that reminds me Coach K overnighted you this." Lainey went into her oversized bag and pulled out the large envelope.

"Actually that's for Marley. Coach called and said he sent me something to give to her."

"What do you think it is?" Lainey asked as she examined the package.

"No idea."

"Haley showed up at the penthouse."

"I know I talked to her before the game."

"You did?"

"Yeah she called to bitch about you. She also mentioned that Miles was sitting on the couch when she walked in and you looked flushed when you answered the door. We're going to have to talk about that later."\

"Yeah we will, but here is part of the reason he came." She handed him all of the different newspaper articles that had been written about Jake in the last couple of weeks since his death. "He thought you might like to have these."

Nathan glanced down at them and then back up at her. "Make sure you send him my thanks."

"I will."

"Okay well I better go ahead and get on the bus." Nathan hugged her once more and then turned to get on the bus. He stopped just before stepping on. "Don't thing that we're not going to talk about him being there and you being flushed though. I know there is more to the story."

Before Lainey could say anything else she watched him disappear onto the bus. She laughed and rolled her eyes before going back into the arena and heading to her car. She couldn't wait to get to Palm Beach and see the look on Millicent's face when she told her about Miles' visit.

- - -

"I can not believe you did not know who Freddie Prinze Jr. was." When they were at the video store Brooke had picked up Summer Catch and commented on it not only being a good movie, but how cute Freddie Prinze Jr. had been in it. Apparently she was officially old now because Marley had just looked at her blankly and asked who that was.

Marley rolled her eyes. "I know who it is now. He's like my generations Zac Efron."

"Yeah except he doesn't have gayface," Brooke joked.

"You know you loved HSM3." Marley retorted. "Admit that you loved it."

Brooke laughed. "I'll admit to thoroughly enjoying it."

"I guess I can settle for that."

"Good. Now I think it's time for bed. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Marley stood up and gave her Aunt Brooke a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for my room Aunt Brooke. I love you."

"Like I always say anything for you Marley. Sleep tight." Brooke watched her go up the long staircase to her new room and sighed. They survived the first day of their new life together in Palm Beach. That had to be a good sign.

- - -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER AND A FEW MORE BROOKE AND NATHAN MEMORIES. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I'M HONESTLY NOT SURE HOW I FEEL ABOUT IT. PART OF ME REALLY LIKES IT. ANOTHER PART JUST KIND OF TOLERATES IT. THERE'LL BE MORE BROOKE AND NATHAN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLUS WE'LL FIND OUT WHAT COACH K SENT FOR MARLEY. I'M ALSO HOPING THAT I CAN WRITE A DECENT NATHAN AND MARLEY MOMENT BECAUSE I THINK THERE MOMENTS ARE PRETTY CUTE. ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING AND I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW BECAUSE REVIEWING MAKES ME EAGER TO UPDATE. LADEEDAH! SIGNING OUT. - KRISTINE. **


	7. Free Throws Can Win Games

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M BACK! I BET HAD A COUPLE OF YOU NERVOUS. HAHA. PROBABLY DISGRUNTLED FANS OF LOVE IN BEANTOWN WHO CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY IT IS I WON'T UPDATE THAT STORY. I MUST ADMIT IT'S BECAUSE I CAN'T. I'M TOTALLY STUCK. I DON'T KNOW WHERE I WANT TO TAKE IT JUST YET. ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW OR A PM. ANYWAY A GREAT REVIEWER TOLD ME THAT NATHAN AND BROOKE DIDN'T MOURN LONG ENOUGH AND THEY'RE RIGHT, BUT THE MOURNING ISN'T OVER FOR THEM. RIGHT NOW THEY'RE JUST TRYING TO SURVIVE. A LOT OF YOU ARE GENERALLY DIGGING THE MYSTERIOUS RELATIONSHIP THAT IS BROOKE AND NATHAN'S AND TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH SO AM I. I KNOW HOW EGOTISTICAL OF ME. A COUPLE OF YOU ASKED WHETHER OR NOT BROOKE AND NATHAN WERE HAVING SEX IN THE SECOND FLASHBACK IN CHAPTER SIX AND I'M HONESTLY NOT SURE YET. I LEFT IT THAT WAY ON PURPOSE. I GUESS YOU COULD SAY IT'S OPEN FOR INTERPRETATION. **

**RATING: PG-13 **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL, BUT I DO OWN THIS FABULOUS STORYLINE AS WELL AS A COUPLE OF CHARACTERS IN IT! **

**CHAPTER SEVEN: **

**- - - **

_It's hard to believe that nearly a decade ago Duke fans were screaming their heads off for two guys that nobody had even heard of until their senior year of high school. It's hard to explain to people not familiar with Nathan Scott and Jake Jagielski just how remarkable their story was. They were two extremely talented basketball players that were getting snubbed by every college scout in the country all because they played for a little known private school. They transferred to Tree Hill high school and lead the Ravens to a perfect season. In the process they went from not being on anyone's radars to being on the radar of every college in the country. Still they only had eyes for one school Duke. Some say that all Coach K would have had to do is promise them spots on the team and they would have taken just book scholarships to play for him. In their freshman season they helped Duke win another National Championship. While Scott's Sweet Sixteen game saving block has never been hyped like Laettner's buzzer beating one dribble shot real Duke fans still remember and whenever you mention Nathan Scott they bring it up. Three weeks after bringing the trophy back to Durham Jagielski was holding a press conference saying that he was going to be a father and he was walking away from basketball to ensure that he was a good one. I write this article not because I'm feeling nostalgic because honestly I'm always nostalgic, but rather because a terrible thing has happened. Three days ago Jake Jagielski and his wife Peyton were killed in a car accident in Savannah. They leave behind a young daughter, Marley as well as thousands of adoring fans. Marley is the same little girl who Jake walked away from basketball for. The same little girl he wanted to be a great father to. I met Marley once. She was a baby at the time and looked so small in the Scott jersey that had obviously been custom made for her. I can remember understanding instantly why it was Jake left basketball. I could feel how much he loved her. And the fans could too. I could tell that Jake didn't mind leaving basketball for that little bundle of joy. He didn't care about the millions he walked away from or the fame that was just in his reach. Marley was more than enough to make up for all of that. Jake was not only a great player, but he was also a great interview. I can once remember Jake telling a group of reporters to go home to our wives and children, to let just how awesome that game was sink in, and to remember to never drink and drive. It was classic Jagielski. So right now I'm going to go home to my wife and son, tell them I love them, and let just how much better my life was because for a moment Jagielski was a part of it sink in. You should too. _

Nathan closed his eyes and leaned his head back once he was done reading the article. It had been written by Tim Schaffer who was in Nathan's opinion one of the best sports reporters in the country. The first time they met Tim he congratulated both Nathan and Jake on their signing and then immediately went on to apologize for not taking them seriously as basketball players until now. He swore he'd rectify that situation and he did. He'd go on to write numerous articles about Jake and Nathan. It shouldn't have surprised him that he'd say such kind words now. He glanced down at his watch and sighed when he realized that the plane would be landing soon.

There had been a time in his life when the scariest journey he thought he'd ever make would be one playing basketball without Jake. That first game his sophomore year had been the first time in his entire life he'd been truly nervous. He hadn't been able to count on Jake to talk him through the game. That season had been a long one. He'd eventually decided to enter the draft because he knew it'd be easier to learn to be a professional player by himself than it would be to let the Duke fans know he was only a great player without Jake and not the phenom they'd come to love his freshman year.

That journey was nowhere near as hard as this one. At least back then he could talk to Jake about his fears and insecurities. Then again back then most of his insecurities were about basketball and Brooke Davis. Now though he just hoped and prayed he was enough for Marley. Dan Scott had never been a great father figure. He'd taught his son only one thing that seemed to still matter to Nathan and that had been to always work on his free throws. "Free throws can win games," Dan had reminded him again and again. He was nearly positive those words of wisdom would mean very little to Marley.

- - -

Brooke sighed as she climbed into her large, cool, empty bed. She was exhausted. She'd stayed up for nearly an hour after everyone else had gone to sleep to work on a couple of sketches. She wasn't sure how Peyton had done it all. She'd been so great at juggling motherhood as well as her career. She grabbed her sleeping mask up off of her nightstand and slipped it on. She clicked her lamp off. She lay down. She closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep when she heard her door open and someone softly whisper, "Aunt Brooke?" Brooke sat up and pushed her sleep mask up. "What's the matter Marley?"

Marley felt foolish. She'd been lying in her bed listening to her iPod trying to fall asleep, but it just wouldn't happen. "I can't sleep."

"Okay well come on and get in bed with me." Brooke urged the young girl. She scooted towards the middle so that Marley could just slide in. She gently ran her hand through the young girls' hair not sure what to say or do to help her fall asleep. She hadn't seemed to have a problem like this before. Brooke couldn't remember a single time during her stay in Tree Hill. "Is it the new surroundings?"

"Probably," Marley whispered quietly. "I tried listening to my iPod to help me fall asleep, but it didn't work."

"Is there something your Mom or Dad would do to help you fall asleep?"

"She used to tell me stories when I was really little about you guys growing up." Marley loved those stories. They used to give her a chance to see her parents and godparents in a different light.

Brooke nodded. She could tell her a story. She was pretty good at telling stories. "You want to hear about anything particular?" Brooke asked, but then a moment later realizes she has the perfect story. "Ooh I know how about I tell you about our very first day at Tree Hill? How does that sound?"

"Cool," Marley hadn't heard this story before.

"Well first off it took me forever to get dressed," Brooke started wistfully.

_Peyton was not the least bit surprised when she walked into Brooke's room and found the bubbly brunette in a bra and thong looking downright bewildered. The fact that they wore uniforms at Morrison made it easier for Brooke to not treat everyday as a fashion show. Sadly they didn't sport uniforms at Tree Hill. _

"_I hate you." Brooke muttered once she took in the sight of her best friend looking hot in nothing but a pair of jeans with a hole ripped in the knees and an old New Kids on the Block concert t-shirt. It's so easy for Peyton. _

"_Well that sucks because I kind of love you ." Peyton joked as she flopped onto Brooke's bed. "You know we're supposed to be picking up Nathan and Jake in like five minutes right?" _

"_I know I just can't decide what to wear." Brooke groaned as she walked back into her closet and stared at all of the different choices. For the first time in her life she wishes she could just change into her usual polo and plaid skirt. "Okay I'm going to pose a question and you better not call me a snob or a diva. Anyway what does one wear to public school?" _

_Peyton stifled a snort the best she could. Brooke sounds like royalty being forced to pose as an average American teenager. She's like the opposite of Anne Hathaway's character in the Princess Diaries. "Just pair something with jeans Brooke. It's not like we're going to West Beverly High." _

"_I just don't want to come off as a snobby bitch or worse a fashion victim." Brooke whined. _

_Peyton groaned and got up off the bed. She knew that if she didn't step in they'd be there for forever. She found a pair of dark wash and skinny jeans and thrusted them in her best friends hand. She scanned the closet for something to pair them with and then saw the black wife beater and silver sequined black vest. "I saw an outfit like this in one of the million fashion magazines you get." Peyton explained in case Brooke doubted the outfit. _

"_This outfit looks amazing." Brooke gushed once she emerged from the bathroom. She grabbed a pair of black flats out of her closet and the necklace Nathan gave her for her birthday last year. "If I didn't know better I'd think I was rubbing off on you." Brooke joked as she grabbed her purse and followed her good friend out to her badass red convertible. _

"_Trust me fashion will always be your thing though I'm happy you're happy and luckily we're only going to be five minutes late picking Jake and Nathan up which means we may actually be on time for our first day at Tree Hill." Peyton couldn't believe they were going to Tree Hill. This morning it had felt so awkward to wake up and know that she wouldn't be headed to her usual art and music classes, but instead would have to suffer through a normal high school curriculum. "Are you nervous?"_

"_Totally," Brooke admitted. "But it's worth it. We can't let those Tree Hill skanks think they can sink their claws into Jake and Nathan." _

"_If I didn't know better I'd say you sounded jealous," Peyton pointed out as she pulled onto Jake and Nathan's street. She wished her best friends would just finally get over themselves and decide to date. _

_Brooke rolled her eyes and decided to ignore Peyton's musings. She instead turned the music up. It seemed Peyton had made a new and surprisingly enough happy CD for the journey they were embarking on today. She grinned when she found Nathan and Jake playing a game of horse when they pulled into the drive. _

_Jake jogged over to the car and gracefully hopped into the backseat, but not before giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. "Damn we weren't expecting you guys for at least another ten minutes." _

_Brooke rolled her eyes at his little joke. She noticed that they were both wearing Duke shirts and jeans. "Okay twins."_

"_I told you they'd notice," Nathan said as he hopped into the backseat beside Jake. To be fair the shirts weren't the exact same, but they were close enough for Brooke and Peyton to laugh at them. He started to pull it off and look for another shirt that he's sure he's left in the backseat of this car because he feels like Peyton's backseat is a treasure chest. If you look long enough you're sure to be rewarded with something good. _

"_No don't change. We like it. I swear. It's unifying." Brooke explained as she turned around and motioned for him to stop. _

"_Brooke Davis with the big words," Jake joked. _

_Brooke punched him in the shoulder. She turned around in her seat and cranked the stereo way up. She grinned when she heard the familiar guitar riff. "Here I am! Rock you like a hurricane!" She sang in an off-key way that would have been irritating if it had been someone else, but because it's her it's endearing. _

_Before they knew it they were pulling into the mostly full parking lot of Tree Hill. They all sat there for a moment just getting their bearings together. Finally Peyton spoke up, "Let's go rock this bitch." _

"_Damn B you lookin' fine as hell," Jake joked in his best ghetto girl voice. He groaned when he felt a pointy elbow connect with his ribs. "You look good too baby." He assured Peyton as he kissed her softly on the temple. _

_Nathan laughed and wrapped his arm around Brooke's petite waist. "Nice necklace," he whispered into her ear as they neared the front doors. _

"_Yeah I think so. This pretty cute guy gave it to me for my birthday." Brooke teased. She wore it when she needed good juju. It never seemed to fail her. She frowned when she felt him tense. She looked up and saw Lucas Scott standing by a locker she assumed was his. _

"_I forgot that asshole went here." Jake didn't have many enemies in life. Of the foursome he was really the only one who got along with everyone. Everyone that is except for Lucas Scott who Jake made a point to try and ignore as much as he possibly could for fear that he'd try and kill him. _

_Peyton gently squeezed Jake's shoulder and whispered something into his ear in an attempt to calm him down. _

_Brooke silently willed Lucas to not look their way. She didn't want him to be dumb enough to actually try and talk to Peyton. The last thing Jake and Nathan needed was to get in a fight their first day of school. "So what do you guys have first?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject. _

"_Honors Biology," Peyton sighed. She hated science. At Morrison she was going to be taking Earth Science also known as bullshit 101. Basically she was going to get to sit in the back of a classroom and doodle. She had a feeling this class wasn't like that. _

_Lucas turned around at the precise moment they walked by and nearly dropped all of his books just at the mere sight of Peyton. He'd heard rumors about the four of them transferring to Tree Hill, but honestly hadn't put much stock into them. Moments later he noticed just how banging Brooke looked. If only she had the same depth as Peyton he'd definitely want to tap that too. "Ladies," he greeted as coolly as he could manage. "The halls of Tree Hill just got a little better looking." _

_Peyton rolled her eyes at his lame attempt to flirt with her. To be honest his little crush on her had quickly gone from endearing to irritating. He knew she wasn't interested and still he wouldn't give up. _

"_One day Peyton Sawyer you will fall for my charm," he smirked before quickly disappearing into a classroom. _

"_Dude we better get offers if I have to put up with that asshole for an entire year," Jake growled. "Anyway I've got Spanish II first."_

"_As do I," Brooke was happy she wasn't going to have to face a classroom full of former rivals on her own. "What do you have Nate?" _

_Nathan glanced down at his schedule and groaned, "Family consumer sciences." _

"_Shit," Jake cursed when he realized what classroom his Spanish class was. It was the exact same class Lucas Scott had just disappeared into. At least Brooke would be there to ensure Lucas' safety. "See you in fifty minutes P," he promised as he kissed her softly on the cheek. "Shall we Brookie?" _

"_We shall. Let's rock this mother." She joked before following Jake into an empty classroom. Just before disappearing inside she winked and blew Nathan a kiss. _

"Was it scary?" Marley murmured. She was nearly asleep, but had been able to hold on just long enough to hear the end of the story.

Brooke thought about it for a moment. "Honestly? It was terrifying, but we had each other. It was just hard to turn your back on everything you'd already known. We had this whole lives at Morrison."

"Do you ever wish you had stayed at Morrison?"

"Never," Brooke answered automatically. "Okay maybe that one time when your Dad and Lucas Scott almost got into a brawl during Spanish II, but the rest of the time no. It changed your Dad and Uncle Nathan's lives for the better." She waited patiently for Marley to pose another question and smiled when it seemed that Marley had finally drifted off to sleep.

- - -

"Look at that fine specimen of a man that just walked into our section," Millicent whispered conspiratorially to Lainey who was sitting beside her.

Lainey looked over to where Millicent was referring to and thought her jaw was going to literally drop off. Standing less than fifteen feet from her was none other than Miles. Rarely did he follow the team on the road when they were only headed somewhere for a day like they were today. "Holy hell," she cursed softly.

"What?"

"That's Miles." Lainey said at the exact moment that Miles chose to look in her direction. She smiled and told herself to calm down as she watched him make his way through the crowd toward where they were sitting. "Hi Miles," she greeted as professionally as she possibly could. Their last meeting had left her very flustered.

"Hey Lainey mind if I join you guys?" Miles gestured to the empty seat beside her.

"Yeah go ahead. I didn't think you were coming to this game."

"To be honest I wasn't going to, but something happened yesterday that made me want to make the trip." Miles smirked. "I'm Miles Bishop by the way you must be Brooke Davis, her assistant Millicent, and the very famous Marley Jagielski."

"Miles works for the Atlanta Journal Constitution. He primarily covers the Hawks." Lainey added.

Marley blushed and waved.

"It's nice to meet you Miles. Now I have a face to put with a name in case something not so kind is written about Nathan." Brooke joked.

"Believe me when it comes to Nathan there is rarely anything unkind ever written. He's a very selfless player." Miles assured her, "As well as probably one of the most underrated players in the NBA, but then again from Lainey's been telling me Nathan being underrated is nothing new."

"No it's not," Brooke agreed.

- - -

"Hey Lainey we're going to go ahead and take Marley to the bathroom really quickly. We'll meet you out back?" Brooke wanted to give Lainey a moment to speak with Miles privately. She'd heard about him before, but this was her first time actually meeting him. Not only was he far more handsome than she thought he'd be he was also seemed to genuinely like her.

Lainey nodded in confirmation and then watched them leave. She slowly gathered her belongings while searching for the right words to say.

"I'm sorry about popping up on you like this. I know this is sort of like a mini vacation for you and Nathan."

"It's hardly a vacation. We're staying the weekend in Palm Beach because Marley is starting a new school on Monday. Nathan wanted to be there to take her that first day." Lainey explained. "We're going straight to the airport afterwards and a good friend of Brooke's is letting us borrow his private plane back to Atlanta for the game that night."

"So are they," Miles wasn't able to finish the question because he wasn't quite sure how to word it.

"Her legal guardians," Lainey supplied. "Yes they are. And you can imagine how difficult it must be for them. I mean it's always been hard for Millicent and I just to juggle their lives, but now juggling their lives and Marley's? It's definitely going to be interesting for a while."

"She seems like a remarkable little girl. She seems to be handling all of this really well."

"She puts on a good front. She's hurting, but then again all three of them are. I think they're all just trying to keep breathing and keep going because that's what Peyton and Jake would have wanted." Lainey had noticed that often when she looked at Nathan he seemed to be in his own little world. She never asked him about it, but rather let him keep his thoughts to himself. She knew that he would come to her if he wanted a shoulder to lean or even cry on.

"Sounds like you know them pretty well."

"It's my job." Lainey shrugged. "Anyway I better head out. They're all probably waiting for me."

"If I were to show up at Brooke Davis' house in Palm Beach tonight do you think you'd be available for dinner?"

Lainey gulped. "I think that could be arranged. You'll have to find the place though."

"I think I can manage that."

"I guess I'll see you later then." She kissed him softly on the cheek before walking away.

- - -

"Wow Marles your room looks awesome." Nathan replied as he looked at all of the pictures that covered the walls. He couldn't believe that Millicent had gotten all of this done in such little time. The last time he stayed at Brooke's this rooms walls had been white and it looked just like the guest bedroom it was.

Marley nodded. "I really love it."

"So I've got a surprise for you from none other than Coach K."

"Really Coach K sent me something?" Marley's father used to love to tell her about the day she met Coach K. Supposedly she reached out and grabbed his hand as though trying to shake it. She could vaguely remember meeting him again at a charity function when she was four, but very vaguely. "What is it?"

"No idea," Nathan replied as he handed her the envelope. "He just called and asked me to give it to you."

Marley paused and inspected the envelope before opening it. There were a couple of things inside. First she pulled out a typed letter and then two photographs.

_Dear Marley,_

_First let me say how truly sorry I am to hear about your loss. I can only imagine how hard it must be for you right now. I can assure you though that Nathan has your best interests in mind. Your father was truly a special player. I can't say I've ever had a player who worked harder than your father did. He helped bring another banner to the Cameron Indoor Stadium. When your father told me about you I knew he was going to be a great dad and he didn't disappoint. Whether you realize this or not I know a great deal about you Marley. Your father has kept me updated over the years. Enclosed are two pictures. The first is of you, me, and your father the very first time he brought you to a game. The second is of your father and Uncle Nathan. It's a candid that was taken after we won the National Championship. It has always been one of my favorites. It's a one of a kind just like your father and Nathan's friendship. If you ever need me Marley I'm here for you. I realize I'm practically a stranger to you, but when your father agreed to play at Duke I swore to him I'd always be there for him and know I'm here for you. I look forward to seeing you at a game again soon. If I recall we won every game you came to so maybe you should come to all of our games during the national tournament. _

_Yours truly,_

_Coach K_

Marley looked at the first photograph. She looked so tiny in her father's arms. He looked so young. Compared to the second photograph he looked like a grown man. Her mother would have described her father and Uncle Nathan as babies in that second photograph. If she hadn't known better she might have guessed that they were still in high school.

"What'd he give you?" Nathan asked curiously.

"He wrote me a letter and sent me a couple of photographs from back in the day." She handed him the photographs. "I looked so tiny."

"You were, but boy did you have a pair of lungs on you." Nathan joked. "Did he tell you when this second picture was taken?"

Marley nodded. "He said it was after you guys won the National Championship."

"Five minutes later your Dad found out about you. We hugged on the court and then immediately set about finding your Mom and Aunt Brooke in the stands. You should have seen us. It was such chaos." Nathan smiled fondly at the memory. He could remember pushing through people to get to Brooke and Peyton who were also trying to make their way down to meet them in the middle.

"It must have been pretty exciting."

"It was definitely a one of a kind moment. I can just remember the moment the buzzer sounded immediately embracing your father. That photograph must have been taken just moments after we hugged. We just couldn't believe it. That had always been our dream. Maybe you'll get to experience something like that one day and you can search the crowd for you Aunt Brooke and me." Nathan and Jake had always hoped that one day Marley would express interest in following in their footsteps. "How are you Mar? Are you still feeling angry?"

"Not as much, but sometimes." Marley admitted. "I'm just nervous I guess. What if the kids at my new school think I'm a loser?"

"You'll be fine Marley. Listen to someone who knows. I mean we all transferred from Morrison to Tree Hill. At least nobody here has beef with you." Nathan pointed out. "You just have to remember to be yourself. It's not going to be easy probably. Changing schools never is, but you can do it. I mean who could resist someone as famous as your Marles. You've got the best coach in all of college basketball personally sending you letters."

Marley smiled and hugged him. "Thank you for the pep talk."

"Anything for you," Nathan assured her. "I'd do anything for you. So tell me was Miles hitting on Lainey during the game?" He still hadn't gotten a chance to grill his assistant about Miles because as soon as they arrived to the house she disappeared into a room with Millicent to get ready to go out.

- - -

Brooke sighed and got up from her desk when she heard the doorbell ring. She was letting Nathan and Marley hang out together upstairs while she got some work done. She opened the door and was shocked when she found Julian Baker standing there looking devilishly handsome in an expensive suit. "Julian…"

"Brookie baby I've missed you so much." Julian cooed as he stepped forward to pull her into a hug.

Brooke stepped back and shook her head no. "I thought you were on location."

"I was well I am. We have to stop filming for a week because something happened with one of our locations. I don't know. It doesn't matter. I'm here now. I thought we'd go out to dinner and then there's a party tonight I thought we could go to."

"Where have you been Julian?" Brooke couldn't believe he was standing here acting as though everything was normal. They hadn't even spoken in a month. He hadn't once tried to call her to see if she was okay.

"On location Brooke," Julian was frustrated with how she was acting. "You know how it is. I'm sorry I haven't called."

"I saw the magazine Julian. You had time to go out to dinner with that little blonde thing, but you didn't have time to call me and see if I was okay after my best friend died?" Brooke was outraged.

"We were just talking about maybe doing an upcoming film together." Julian sputtered.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't bother to call to check on me. Fuck Julian you could have your assistant send me fucking flowers. All I needed was for you to acknowledge my pain."

Nathan frowned when he walked out of Marley's room and heard Brooke shouting downstairs. He quickly made his way to the staircase and saw that she was fighting with Julian. He thought maybe he should make sure everything was okay with her. "Everything okay B?"

Julian's head snapped up and he looked at the tall brunette standing at the top of the staircase. "What's he doing here?"

"He's here to help me enroll Marley in school on Monday. Marley lives with me now. We're here legal guardians. These are all things you would know if you had just reached out to me and let me know that you were thinking of me."

"Let's go out Brooke. We can skip the party and just dinner and dancing. We can discuss all of this over a bottle of wine. I'm sure Nathan wouldn't mind babysitting Marley."

"Are you kidding me? Go fuck yourself Julian. I'm so over this. I should have listened to Millicent when she told me you were quickly spiraling towards being a B-lister."

Julian grabbed her arm. "Don't say that Brooke. I'm sorry. Come on baby I love you."

"You love many things, but I'm definitely not one of them." Brooke pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"She asked you to leave so I suggest you go ahead and do that." Nathan advised calmly suddenly at Brooke's side.

Julian looked at him and knew instantly that there was no way he'd win if they got in a fight and his makeup artist would kill him if he got a black eye.

Brooke sniffled and wiped her eyes once Julian left. "I'm such a moron."

"No you're not Brooke."

"Yeah I am. He's such a tool. I should have dumped him sooner."

"At least you dumped him. I'm still very much with and she's probably cheating on me with a struggling musician."

"At least she called to make sure you were okay and she isn't dumb enough to get photographed by major tabloids hanging with him." Brooke pointed out.

"It sounds like we both suck at relationships."

"Let's change the subject." Brooke suggested. "Lainey's going on a date with Miles Bishop."

"I knew it. It's about time. They've been flirting with each other for forever." Nathan could remember the first time Miles actually asked about Lainey before starting an interview.

"He seems pretty nice."

"He is. He's a good reporter and he knows what he's talking about. Speaking of reporters you should have read the article Tim Schaffer wrote about Jake. It's upstairs in my things. Tim's a real class act."

Brooke started to reply when she heard the doorbell ring. She took a deep breath and said a quick prayer that it wasn't Julian standing on the other side. She got her wish when she found Miles standing there in a pair of jeans and a white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up. "I'll go get Lainey. Come in and make yourself comfortable."

Miles stood there awkwardly. He could feel Nathan looking him up and down. For the first time he figured this is what it must have felt like to be on the other side of the microphone. "Great game this afternoon," he replied as he shifted his weight from side to side.

"Thanks," Nathan glanced up at the stairs and knew he only had a second to make sure his point got across to Miles. "So I'm going to make this really quick be good to her or I'll get you fired."

Miles gulped and nodded.

"Thank you for the articles. They really meant a lot." Nathan's tone was normal as though his threat had never taken place.

"I'm sorry to hear about Jake. I'm sure you're tired of hearing that, but I really am sorry."

"You would have liked Jake. He made for a great interview. People always said that I may have been better at basketball, but he was better at interviews."

Miles smiled and nearly gasped when he laid eyes on Lainey. She looked beautiful in what he guessed was a Brooke Davis original. Normally he saw her dressed in Hawks attire. "You look gorgeous Lain."

Lainey did her best to resist the blush that desperately was trying to creep up her cheeks. "Thank you. Nathan if you need me I'm on my phone."

"I'm a big boy Lainey I'm sure I'll be able to survive a night without you, but if I can't I'll call you. Don't you worry," Nathan joked. He kissed her softly on the cheek.

"You kids have fun," Brooke urged. "Set the alarm when you get in Lainey."

Lainey nodded and accepted Miles' outstretched hand. She couldn't believe she was going on a date in Palm Beach, Florida with Miles Bishop.

Nathan stood out on the front porch and watched Lainey get into Miles' rental car and pull out of the drive. He waved and then walked back into the house. "I feel like her Dad."

"He's a good guy Nate. You know she's in good hands." Brooke assured him.

"I know."

"Stop stressing."

"I'm trying."

"I can only imagine what you are going to be like when Marley starts going on dates." Brooke joked.

Nathan stiffened at the mere idea of Marley dating.

Brooke could see that wasn't a subject he was ready to broach so she steered the conversation to something a little less tumultuous. "What'd Coach K send Marley?"

"A really beautiful letter and a couple of photographs that made me feel extremely old."

"You should have been there last night when I was trying to explain who Freddie Prinze Jr. was."

Nathan laughed. Once upon a time he and Jake had been forced to watch every Freddie Prinze Jr. movie that came out. Peyton and Brooke were obsessed with him. To this day he could still easily recall the scene in Summer Catch when his character realized he was in love with Jessica Biel much to his dismay.

"I was thinking that maybe we should have her see somebody. I thought it might help her adjust better if she had someone she could talk to who was impartial." Brooke had been thinking about it ever since last night. She knew that Marley probably had a lot going on in her head that she didn't feel comfortable telling Brooke or Nathan in fear of hurting their feelings. Even she felt overwhelmed by everything that was happening and was having a hard time grieving. It was draining trying to be strong and help Marley put her life back together all the while learning to live without her best friend and confidante.

"I think that's a great idea Brooke. To be honest I was thinking about going to see someone." Nathan took a deep breath before continuing. There was something he'd been thinking about for a few days now, but hadn't felt comfortable telling anyone yet. "You know the other night when I had the quad-double."

"Yeah?"

"Well I know this may sound weird, but I felt like Jake was on the court with me talking me through every possession. I don't know how to explain it. I hadn't felt that comfortable since freshman year at Duke. I sound crazy don't I?"

"Not at all," Brooke hugged him. "It was hard for you wasn't it? I mean I know you missed playing with Jake, but it was more than just you missing him being there."

"I didn't know how to play without him to be honest. He was much better at the mental game than me. I was just raw talent. Jake was like another coach for me. I don't know. It was almost like having a shirt you always do great when you're wearing it and then you take a test without wearing it and you bomb it even if you know you knew the material because you think you can't do it without the shirt. I didn't feel like I could play at Duke without Jake there." Nathan admitted quietly. He sighed and ran his fingers through his short brown hair. "What are we going to do without them?"

"I ask myself that a lot."

"Julian's a douche." Nathan pointed out.

Brooke snorted. "I know."

"And you deserve better."

"And so do you."

- - -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: BLAH! I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. IT TOOK ME LIKE THREE DAYS TO WRITE WHICH IS UNUSUAL FOR ME. I DON'T KNOW HOW WELL IT TURNED OUT. I THINK IT HAS A LOT OF GREAT MOMENTS. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. I TRIED TO INCORPORATE A BIT OF EVERYTHING. I'M NOT SURE WHEN I'LL UPDATE AGAIN, BUT I'LL DO MY BEST TO MAKE IT SOONER RATHER THAN LATER. YOU GUYS ARE REALLY AWESOME. I APPRECIATE EVERY REVIEW I RECEIVE. IT MEANS A LOT THAT YOU GUYS TAKE THE TIME TO ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE MORE. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS, COMMENTS, AND IDEAS IN A REVIEW. IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE TO SEE LET ME KNOW. YA'LL ARE THE BEST. - KRISTINE. **


	8. Big But Nothing She Can't Handle

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE WHO PUSHED ME TO UPDATE THIS STORY. IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU GUYS I DOUBT THAT THIS WOULD HAVE EVER HAPPENED. **

**RATING: PG **

**DISCLAIMER: UH, NO. **

- B - & - N -

"Headmistress Howell will see you now," Harriet told the trio waiting in the reception area kindly. She had successfully resisted the urge to tell Nathan Scott that he was even cuter up close as well as to gush about Brooke Davis' clothing line. That didn't mean that she wouldn't tell her roommate about the famous duo later tonight. She may even exaggerate the truth and say that she'd actually talked to them.

Veronica Howell waited until the three of them were seated before apologizing, "I'm sorry to have made the three of you wait." She knew that both Nathan and Brooke were extremely busy as well as successful people. While it wasn't unusual for her students to have parents that were rich rarely were they as famous as the duo sitting on either side of the pretty blonde she assumed was Marley.

"It's no problem," Brooke assured her. She couldn't help but note that the blazer she was wearing was one of her designs.

"Marley's an interesting name," she noted kindly. In her twenty-eight years as an educator she'd never once taught a Marley. Still it wasn't unusual for her students to have odd names. The rich could be very creative when it came to naming their children. She'd taught everything from a Parsley to a Corinthians. "Is it a family name?"

Marley smiled and shook her head no. She'd been asked this question many times. So many times in fact that it was the only reason she even knew the story behind her name. "My mother and father loved Bob Marley. His song, "One Love", was their song. They both wanted to name me completely different things. My mother was a fan of the name Sofia and my father Jennifer. And I actually think they agreed on Kamee, but on the way to the hospital "One Love" was playing on the radio and they took it as a sign. I was their "one love" so they named me Marley in honor of that."

Veronica could tell that while she seemed okay with her parent's death she was still devastated by it. Her voice was soft as she told the story and the look in her eyes said that for a moment she was back in that place when she first learned about her name. She smiled softly. "Well I love it."

"Thank you Headmistress Howell," Marley replied quietly. At her old school she'd just had a regular old Principal, but she thought it best to use the same title the receptionist had used. She could remember one of her teachers once stressing that titles were important because a person had to earn them.

"Now I've looked over your transcripts. Your last institution was a fine one so it seems to me you'll have no trouble making the transition to a new life here at Carmichael. I think your assistant said you had a friend whose daughter went here. Is that correct Ms. Davis?"

"Yes Jeanette Crowell and I attend a spin class together. Her daughter Moira is in the same grade as Marley. She was actually the one who suggested Carmichael to me. I must admit we were originally considering Palm Beach Day." Brooke was almost certain that if Marley's situation weren't so damn tragic there was no way in hell they'd be allowing her to come here so late in the school year. Private schools, especially successful private schools, were picky about students joining midyear. She couldn't recall a single transfer student coming to Morrison in the middle of the year.

"Well I'm glad you spoke to Jeanette," Veronica smiled warmly. She was used to competing with Palm Beach Day. Nothing made her happier than when a student decided to transfer from Palm Beach Day to Carmichael. "Now I thought I'd let our guidance counselor Dr. Parks show Marley around while we talked a bit. Would that be alright?"

Nathan glanced at Marley. "Mar would you be okay doing the tour on your own?"

Marley thought about saying no. She honestly was terrified at the prospect of facing this new school on her own. She'd gone to the same school in Tree Hill with the same kids all of her life. She was just happy that they wore uniforms too or she was sure that she would stick out like a sore thumb. Still she knew Headmistress Howell had a reason for wanting to talk to them on her own. She sighed before smiling and nodding. "That's fine."

"Are you sure Marley because we don't mind going with you?" Brooke asked again.

"I'm sure." Marley squeezed her hand gently to reassure her. "I'll be fine."

"Just go out there and ask Ms. Ford to take you down to Dr. Parks's office Marley. We'll be here waiting when you're done." Veronica instructed. She waited until Marley was gone before saying anything. "She's a remarkable little girl."

"Thank you. We get that quite a bit." Brooke didn't think a day went by without someone telling her just how remarkable her goddaughter was. And she couldn't help but agree. She doubted that she would have been able to handle such a trying situation with as much poise as Marley had.

"I can imagine so," Veronica could tell how much the pair loved Marley which was refreshing because so many parents who came into her office didn't seem to really appreciate their children these days. "Ms. Davis your assistant told us about the special circumstances which are part of the reason we were even willing to consider allowing her to transfer mid-semester. How is Marley handling all of this? She seemed well enough just then, but I wanted to make sure she's mostly okay. The last thing we want is to rush her into another traumatic situation."

"Marley has a really great poker face," Brooke explained softly. "She's really good at making you believe that everything is just fine."

"We were actually looking for a counselor for her. Is there anyone in particular you might suggest?" Nathan asked. He knew that there was no way that Marley would ever really learn to cope with this tragedy unless she had someone she felt she could talk about it with freely. And he knew that neither Brooke nor he would ever fit that billing.

"I'll ask Dr. Parks for you and have her get in touch with you," Veronica assured them.

- B - & - N -

"This hallway is where you'll find the auditorium, dance classroom, and music room." Dr. Alana Parks explained as she pointed to her left. "Are you big on the arts?"

Marley smiled and nodded taking a moment to glance again at the beautiful raven haired school psychologist, a term she had quickly to come to realize was just the fancy Carmichael phrase for guidance counselor. She looked nothing like the woman at Morrison who was always smiling and her mother claimed spoke in exclamation points. She couldn't help but think that her mother would have preferred to deal with Dr. Parks. "My mom designed CD cover art and my Dad used to make his own music."

"So it's in your genes?"

"I guess. I like to dance. I had just gotten moved up to the next level jazz class at my dance school."

Alana nodded and didn't say anything for a moment trying to choose her words lightly.

"You can ask whatever you want." Marley told her as she glanced inside the empty lunchroom. So far it was one of the few rooms that looked identical to what she had at Morrison. When she looked up and saw that Alana was surprised by her statement she added, "You pursed your lips. My Aunt Brooke does that every time she is trying to decide between fabric swatches."

She smiled surprised at just how perceptive Marley was for only being 10 years old. "How do you feel about moving to Palm Beach?"

"It's nice. I miss Tree Hill, but I couldn't ask Aunt Brooke to move her business there just because I didn't want to move away." She paused to look in yet another window to what appeared to be a computer lab. It was filled with little kids all doing some sort of typing exercise. She stared in the window for a solid minute before quietly admitting, "Plus I don't think Aunt Brooke or Uncle Nathan could handle going back there now."

Alana gazed at Marley. She could tell just be the look on the young girl's face that this was the first time she had ever admitted this suspicion out loud. She thought about saying something like it isn't the job of a little girl to worry about the needs of two adults and that it was supposed to be the other way around. Then she looked at Marley again and realized that that was the worst thing she could ever say to someone as perceptive as she was proving to be despite being so young. Instead she said, "You know if you ever need to talk Marley I'm here for you."

"I know."

"Good. I'm thinking that we should get you signed up for a couple of dance classes when we plan your schedule. You said you liked jazz?"

"And tap."

"Great," Dr. Parks replied with a bright and genuine smile.

- B - & - N -

"She survives," Nathan joked when Marley returned to the office looking noticeably easier than she had when she left it. He lightly squeezed her shoulder once she was seating in between them again. "How'd it look?"

"Big," Marley answered lightly and then added, "But nothing that I can't handle." She couldn't help but notice their shared look and relieved smiles at her explanation.

"So then tomorrow when you return for your first day of class we'll have a schedule made up for you as well as a student who can show you around," Headmistress Howell told her.

- B - & - N -

"I hate that you have to leave," Brooke admitted as they stood on the tarmac. This short visit had just reminded her again that Nathan was one of the best shoulders she'd ever been able to lean on. She reached out and gently squeezed his hand.

He looked over her right shoulder where Marley was showing Lainey her new uniform. "I hate it too B. I wish I could be around more to help you help Marley adjust. She's such a brave kid."

"Braver than either of us have ever been in our entire lives," she agreed softly. "But then again she's the perfect mix of Peyton and Jake so of course she is."

He closed his eyes at the mention of them the same way he always seemed to do.

"I miss them too," she said noticing his physical reaction. "I almost called Peyton the other day to tell her I heard one of her favorite bands on the radio."

"I almost got an autograph for Jake." He'd been in the middle of a conversation with a former NBA standout turned sportscaster and the words do you mind signing a ball for my best friend were on the tip of his tongue when he realized the error he was about to make. He knew that the sportscaster knew all about his sad turn of events and would have probably done it shooting him a sad look as he passed the autographed ball back to him.

"I'll let you know who Dr. Parks recommends for Marley."

"Please do and if there's anything you two need don't hesitate to let me or Lainey know. I'm trying to come back down here next month."

"Mi casa es su casa," Brooke reminded him jokingly.

He squeezed her hand graciously before calling, "Come give me a hug Marles Barkley!"

Marley smiled and rushed towards him. It was in brief moments like this that Brooke and Nathan both thought she looked like her former self. She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly.

"I'm going to miss you Marles," he whispered softly.

"I'm going to miss you too."

"Now remember to practice your free throws and jumpers at least half as much as you spend dancing. And if you need anything at all you text me right away."

"Will do," she agreed.

"I love you Marley. Good luck with Carmichael even though we both know you're going to be great. You're a Jagielski."

She nodded and resisted the urge to cry even though her eyes started to obviously water.

"Bye! I love you both!" He called as he boarded the plan. He watched as they both stood and waved until they knew that he was too far out of sight to even make either of them out.

"You know Uncle Nathan would make a much better boyfriend for you than Julian." Marley pointed out quietly once they were seated in the car and headed back home.

Brooke glanced at Marley out of the corner of her eye but didn't say anything in response. That didn't stop her from thinking that maybe Marley was more like Peyton than she ever realized before. Then again she was right about Nathan being a better boyfriend the problem is she'd always already known that.

- B - & - N -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS. I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO COME TO FRUITION. I REALLY WANTED YOU TO LEARN A LITTLE MORE ABOUT MARLEY SO I TRIED TO FEATURE HER MORE IN THIS CHAPTER. I HAVE A STRONG IDEA AS TO WHAT I THINK SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO I WILL DO MY BEST TO GET IT DONE AS LONG AS IT SOUNDS LIKE YA'LL WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS. YOU GUYS ARE THE ABSOLUTE BEST AND I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. - KRISTINE. **


End file.
